La Cité Convoitée
by Michael Anderson
Summary: Cette fic est un crossover strgate Sg-1/Stargate Atlantis. Maybourne contacte SG-1 au sujet d'un évènement qui va semer la panique sur Atlantis ... Une fic soignée avec beaucoup d'action
1. Chapitre 1 : La révélation

**La cité convoitée**

**Prologue :**

Sur Atlantis, c'était le petit matin. Elizabeth Weir, accoudée à une rambarde sur un balcon de la cité, profitait du calme avant la tempête, respirant profondément l'air frais qui entrait dans ses poumons porteur de quiétude et de nostalgie. Quiétude importante pour un chef avec de telles responsabilités, et nostalgie non moins importante pour pouvoir tenir si loin des siens. Mais Elizabeth sentait de plus en plus que les siens c'était ici, sur Atlantis. Elle sourit cependant en pensant au passé. A ses visites diplomatiques sur tous les continents de la terre. Elle se sentait si importante à l'époque… Importance qui lui semblait bien relative maintenant, dans l'immensité d'un monde qu'elle pensait hier habité uniquement par des Terriens, mais qui était en fait une vraie fourmilière de civilisations. Les Terriens avaient marchés sur cette fourmilière à trois reprises au moins : d'abord en s'attirant les foudres des Goa'uld, puis celles des Orii, sans oublier bien entendu le coup de pied monumental donné par l'équipe d'Atlantis à la fourmilière wraith, les réveillant ainsi d'un long sommeil et condamnant par la même occasion une partie des habitants de la galaxie de Pégase à une mort précoce et particulièrement désagréable, se voyant aspirer leur fluide vital pour nourrir un alien peu sympathique. Le sourire avait quitté son visage. Elizabeth arrêta là ses réflexions. Dès qu'elle prenait du temps pour réfléchir, inexorablement ses pensées se retrouvaient aspirées par le remord. N'était-ce pas elle qui indirectement était responsable en tant que chef d'Atlantis du réveil des Wraiths ? La seule façon pour elle de sortir de ce remord qui la rongeait à petit feu, c'était le travail. Et du travail, elle allait en avoir ! En effet, le Daedale revenant de la Terre, approchait, et avait dors et déjà envoyé un message radio, demandant à Atlantis de se tenir prêt lorsqu'ils arriveraient. Prêt pour quoi ? Elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix du colonel Caldwell à la radio, que se passait il ? Quoi qu'il se trame, il fallait agir, et Atlantis était prêt à les accueillir. Il devait maintenant bientôt arriver d'après les radars. C'est pour cela que Elizabeth prenait un peu de repos. Car la tempête arrivait, elle le sentait, et elle allait être particulièrement violente.

Un léger bruit de pas la fit se retourner : c'était Teyla. Elle lui souriait.

- Docteur Weir, ils arrivent.

- Merci Teyla.

Weir respira une dernière bouffée d'air frais, puis suivit l'Athosienne qui la conduisit directement sur le quai ou attendaient Ronon, Sheppard et McKay, leurs cheveux dansant follement sur leur tête : le Daedale était en train de se poser.

La rampe s'abaissa lentement sans bruit, puis trois hommes descendirent du vaisseau, suivit d'un groupe de quatre individus formés de trois hommes et d'une femme.

Une incompréhension silencieuse régnait sur Atlantis. Ce fut Sheppard qui rompit le silence en premier :

- En effet, on doit être dans un sacré pétrin …

**Chapitre 1 : La révélation**

De la lumière commençait à filtrer d'à travers les rideaux tirés. On entendait de légers ronflements à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ils venaient d'une personne en caleçon rayé, et débardeur, affalé sur un lit, un bras pendant, effleurant le sol. Un calme sans nom enveloppait la maison, qui contrastait étrangement avec le désordre qui y régnait : tâches de bière sur la moquette, cannettes de bière vidées de leur contenu traînant un peu partout, vêtements éparpillés dans toute la chambre, boîtes de pizzas vides, … la liste n'étant pas exhaustive.

Soudain, un événement vint troubler l'apparente tranquillité des lieux : le réveil se mit à sonner.

- Aaaaah, déjà 8 heures ! Satané réveil ! Maugréa l'homme le nez collé dans son oreiller.

Cette phrase fut suivie d'effets plus concrets. De sa main pendante, il donna un coup de poing phénoménal au réveil qui se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comme le réveil continuait à sonner il débrancha la prise qui était à porté de sa main. Ai-je besoin de préciser qu'il fit tout cela en restant couché ? Le silence revint instantanément dans la pièce, l'homme, ayant sûrement décidé qu'une machine n'allait pas lui dicter sa loi, il resta couché. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas que le réveil qui attendait qu'il se lève.

- Allez Jack ! Ça fait plus de cinq heures que j'attends que tu te réveilles. Du courage que diable !

Cette fois ci, O'Neill fut complètement alerte. De son bras ballant, il saisit l'arme dans sa commode et se retourna, prêt à tirer.

- Du calme Jack. Tu veux que je te rachète un réveil pour me faire pardonner ? Celui-là à l'air particulièrement cabossé. Curieux non ?

Puis l'homme sourit, un sourire que Jack ne connaissait que trop bien, comme cet embonpoint, cette barbe, et ce regard malicieux …

- Que fais tu là Maybourne ! Je te promets je vais tirer !

- Je m'en doute bien. Il ouvrit alors sa main droite, qui tenait une sorte de boîte un peu plus grosse qu'un briquet.

- Mais sans recharges ça va être plus compliqué. Franchement, une arme dans la commode, Jack ! Je te croyais plus malin que ça. C'est d'un classique !

- Tu crois que tu vas me faire gober ça ?

- Jack, même si tu avais des balles dans l'arme, tu t'en servirais ?

- Tu connais la réponse puisque tu dis avoir enlevé la recharge qui était dedans.

- Touché.

- Mais même sans balle je peux m'en servir autrement, tu sais.

- Je n'en doute pas Jack. Comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

- Très bien, et toi ? Il parait que tu as eu un petit accident de voiture avec un explosif à ton bord.*

- Ah oui, mais heureusement, mon vaisseau spatial m'attendait sur un parking, pas loin, les clés sur le volant, près à partir.

Son sourire était rayonnant, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur de Jack.

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort : la mise en scène classique pour ne pas qu'on te recherche. Et puis de toutes façons, t'es comme le chiendent, on a beau désherbé, il revient tous les ans.

- Tu me fais de la peine Jack. N'ais-je pas sauvé le président d'une mort certaine ?*

- A ton avis, pourquoi je n'ai pas tiré ?

- Tu n'as pas de balle dans ton arme !

- Viens en au fait ! Que fais tu là ?

- J'étais de passage dans le coin, avec mon vaisseau, quand tout à coup, je me suis dit : et si j'allais faire un petit coucou à mon ami Jack ?

- Harry ! Ne me tente pas. Ne me donne pas une raison supplémentaire de faire ce à quoi je pense.

Maybourne devint tout à coup soucieux.

- C'est grave Jack.

- Pas encore, mais ça pourrait le devenir si tu ne me dit pas ou tu veux en venir.

- Ils vont attaquer Atlantis …

* Lire ma fic : L'affaire Homer.

******

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose Jack ?

- Bien sur Hank.

- Qu'est ce que Harry fiche ici ?

La salle de briefing du complexe de Cheyenne Mountain rassemblait les généraux Jack O'Neill et Hank Landry ainsi que Harry Maybourne.

- Crois moi, ça me déplait plus qu'à toi, mais je crois que tu devrais écouter ce qu'il a à dire.

Maybourne tapa dans le dos de Jack :

- Merci Jack !

O'Neill n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier cette attention et jeta un regard assassin à Harry qui souriait malicieusement.

- Crois tu que je l'aurais amené ici si ce n'était pas grave ? ajouta O'Neill.

- Je crois qu'une explication s'impose. Atlantis va subir une attaque.

Le silence se fit autour de la table, seul O'Neill leva les yeux au plafond en signe d'exaspération.

- Abrège Harry, tu m'a déjà fais cette déclaration théâtrale tout à l'heure !

- Une seconde, intervint Landry qui avait l'air particulièrement perplexe, comment savez vous ce que préparent les Wraiths ?

- C'est simple … Je ne le sais pas.

Maybourne avait l'air de jouer de la situation, alors que l'incompréhension se lisait dans le regard de Hank. Jack rompit le silence le premier l'air particulièrement énervé :

- il m'a déjà fait le coup ce matin, il peut tenir un quart d'heure sans rien révéler.

- Je te laissais le temps de te réveiller Jack.

- J'abrège : Nos ennemis préférés, je parle des Ba'al (je ne sais pas combien on va devoir en tuer ça devient lassant) préparent une attaque pour récupérer une base stratégique qui leur ferait regagner leur pouvoir perdu, ainsi qu'à tous les goa'ulds.

- Une base stratégique ? demanda Landry. Ils ne vont tout de même pas attaquer le temple de Dakara.

- Non, Hank, ils vont attaquer la cité d'Atlantis.

Hank redevint silencieux après la révélation, l'incompréhension ayant cédée le pas à la stupeur. Il regardait alternativement Jack et Harry un désarroi intense se lisait sur son visage. Maybourne avait l'air plutôt satisfait de l'impact qu'avait eu la déclaration d'O'Neill.

- Merci jack, je vais tout de même tenter d'approfondir un peu les choses. Un de mes informateur m'a indiqué que Ba'al a envoyé une flotte d'au moins 10 vaisseaux en direction d'Atlantis …

Landry haussa les sourcils, l'air perdu :

- Comment connaissent t-ils l'existence de la cité ?

- Comment moi puis-je la connaître ?

- Oui, ça aussi c'est une bonne question je dois dire.

Harry secoua la tête :

- Dois-je vous rappeler la présence d'une taupe au SGC la dernière fois que je suis venu ?* « La confrérie » doit connaître tous les secrets du SGC à l'heure ou je vous parle.

- Mais comment …

- … ont-ils pu booster leurs moteurs pour pouvoir y aller ? C'est simple, leur taupe a volé les plans du Daedale, dont ils ont copié les réacteurs Asgards. Par contre ils n'ont pas réussit à les restituer à l'identiques, ils vont mettre beaucoup plus de temps pour voyager jusqu'à la cité.

- Mais quel intérêt de prendre Atlantis pour Ba'al ?

-Il vient voler la cité pour reconquérir son pouvoir grâce à la technologie des anciens. Rien de telle qu'une cité volante invincible pour recouvrer son aura de dieu auprès des populations de la galaxie. Ba'al est assez intelligent pour se passer d'EPPZ pour alimenter la cité. Ou alors il en trouvé un.

O'Neill tapa sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde :

- On a qu'à y aller ! Le Daedale est justement là ! On a le temps de se préparer puisqu'ils mettront plus de temps pour voyager.

- Ah, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? fit Harry comme si de rien n'était.

La tête de Jack tomba à l'intérieur de ses bras croisés, puis une voix étouffée en sortit :

- Quoi encore !

- Ils sont partit il y a six mois.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel l'air passablement énervé. Et Landry leva les mains en signe d'impuissance.

- Que pouvons nous faire alors ?

- Je pense qu'on a pas mal de chances, si nous partons rapidement d'arriver avant Ba'al et la confrérie.

Landry se leva :

- Je vais organiser le départ du Daedale le plus rapidement possible. A situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles. Il me faut quelqu'un pour diriger les équipes d'Atlantis et SG1. Accepteriez vous Jack de prendre la tête de cette mission ? Vous emporteriez SG1.

O'Neill expira longuement. Il pensa à Rodney McKay, le scientifique anxieux de nature avec qui il avait eut à travailler quelques fois. Ses empoignades avec Carter avaient été mémorables. Mais il était incontestablement un scientifique compétent, indispensable au bon fonctionnement d'Atlantis. Il avait aussi connu brièvement Elizabeth Weir qui avait dirigée Cheyenne Mountain quelques temps. Une diplomate avertie pour diriger Atlantis, pouvait on rêver mieux ? Quand à John Sheppard … Jack avait vu en lui un grand potentiel de chef, et ce brin de folie, d'insubordination peut être qu'ils avaient en commun. Il l'avait donc incité à partir sur Atlantis. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il était devenu le pilier de cette mission. Les abandonnerait-il à leur sort ? Non ! Landry le regardait avec une certaine supplication dans le regard.

- OK, mais je choisis le commandant du Daedale, je n'aime guère le colonel Caldwell.

- Je ne vois pas qui vous pourriez mettre aux commandes du vaisseau.

- Un vieil ami, qui est dans le secret. Il s'occupe de la défense de la Terre sous les ordres du général Hammond.

Landry se rassit et regarda le colonel, de biais, l'air affolé :

- Tu veux parler du colonel John Crichton ?

- Tu te souviens de lui j'espère ?

- Si je me souviens de lui ? Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi irascible. Le nombre de blâmes qu'il a reçu est affolant.

- Mais il a gagné son grade de colonel grâce à ses compétences. Il nous a sauvé la mise un paquet de fois à tous les deux, souviens toi et c'est un sacré bon pilote !

- D'accord Jack, je téléphone en haut lieu pour avoir les autorisations, vous devriez pouvoir partir d'ici une semaine.

Les deux généraux se levèrent et se préparèrent à sortir. C'est ce moment que Harry choisit pour demander :

- Et moi ?

Landry sourit tristement :

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Un fourgon vous attend pour vous amener en prison. Vous ne pouviez croire raisonnablement qu'on allait vous laisser partir. En vous rendant ici, vous vous êtes condamné tout seul. Harry, je suis désolé.

Jack, les mains dans les poches, sourit de toutes ses dents. Mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :

- Suis-je tête en l'air !? J'ai oublié de vous dire que la source dont je vous ai parlé est en mesure de nous faire entrer dans le vaisseau de Ba'al.

Le sourire disparu du visage de O'Neill, il s'approcha de Harry, posa les mains sur la table et se pencha vers lui, les lèvres pincées :

- Et ?

Harry regarda en l'air, radieux :

- Il faut faire un certain nombre de choses dont je ne me rappelle plus exactement. Mais je suis que la mémoire me reviendra une fois sur Atlantis.

- Manquait plus que ça ! Général, puis-je reconsidérer votre demande ?

- Jack, enfin, on fait une bonne équipe tous les deux.

- Ecoutes Jack, intervint Landry, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de refuser, mais je crois que tu serais l'homme de la situation ...

O'Neill leva les yeux au ciel, puis secoua la tête, dépité.

- C'est d'accord ! Mais à la moindre incartade je le fous par-dessus bord !

*******

Dans le vaisseau mère de la flotte, tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Ba'al tournait en rond, parlant à … Ba'al qui sirotait un verre tout en étant assis.

- Nous arriverons d'ici 15 jours. Tu prendras le commandement de la moitié de la flotte, et moi de l'autre moitié.

- Bien entendu, c'est le bon sens même. Cela t'étonnerait si je te disais que c'est ce à quoi je pensais ?

Le premier Ba'al s'arrêta de marcher et sourit :

- Non, ça ne m'étonne pas, curieusement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et un homme habillé en costard cravate entra dans la pièce.

- Mes amis, je crois que nous avons un problème.

- Vous les terriens vous avez toujours des problèmes dit le deuxième Ba'al. Il n'y a pas de problèmes, que des solutions.

L'homme sourit ironiquement.

- Oui, c'est ça, bien sur. Que dites-vous de l'arrivée du Daedale sur Atlantis, nos radars viennent de le détecter alors qu'il sortait de l'Hyperespace.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail. Notre puissance de frappe est suffisante pour détruire toute la flotte taurie. Ce n'est pas un seul vaisseau qui…

- Je penses que vous êtes trop suffisants, vous croyez vraiment que …

Les yeux des deux goa'ulds se mirent à briller.

Celui qui était assis se leva, s'avança doucement vers l'homme, puis dit :

- Nous avons accepté qu'un membre de la confrérie vienne avec nous, uniquement pour nous observer. Si vous n'êtes pas content, prenez un vaisseau et rentrez chez vous !

- La confrérie tient à surveiller ses intérêts.

- Alors laissez-nous agir à notre guise ! Sortez d'ici !

L'homme ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, messieurs, nous sommes associés.

Il tourna ensuite les talons puis sortit de la pièce.

Les deux Ba'al se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Puis le Ba'al qui s'était levé se rassit et celui qui était toujours debout se frotta le menton :

- Combien de temps nous faudra t-il supporter la Confrérie ?

L'autre Ba'al qui se servait un verre sur une table basse, ricana doucement.

- Ils ne nous servent qu'à recouvrir notre pouvoir déchu. Après cela, ils ne nous seront plus d'aucune utilité …


	2. Chapitre 2 :l’organisation de la défense

**Chapitre 2 : l'organisation de la défense**

Le voyage se passa relativement bien (à part quelques coups de gueules de John Crichton, et de nombreux heurts entre Jack et Harry) et ils furent vite en vue de la cité. Comme ils avaient envoyé un message sur Atlantis, dès que cela fut possible, un comité d'accueil les attendait.

La manœuvre d'atterrissage (ou d'atlantissage ?) fut bientôt terminée.

- Voila, cette satanée boîte de sardine est posée !

Jack applaudit :

- Comme une fleure, comme toujours avec toi John ! Bravo !

- Arrête de te foutre de moi Jack, un bébé aurait pu le poser. Tout est automatisé ici.

Jack ne le reprit même pas. Il aurait fallu toute la patience d'un saint pour expliquer à John le sens des hiérarchies militaires. Crichton demandait à ses propres hommes de l'appeler par son prénom. Cela lui valut de nombreux blâmes par ailleurs. Mais il était trop indispensable aux yeux de l'armée pour pouvoir être renvoyé. On le considérait un peu comme un original, et on le laissait travailler seul. Quand il y avait un problème de grande envergure, une mission suicide, c'est à lui qu'on faisait appel. Donc on lui passait ses excès tant qu'il ne dépassait pas les bornes. Il avait eut autant de blâmes que de décorations dans toute sa carrière, ce qui n'est pas peu dire !

Ils descendirent ensuite du vaisseau, O'Neill, Harry et John en tête, et SG-1 qui les suivait.

Le docteur Weir, Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon et Mac Kay les attendaient, interloqués. O'neill s'avança vers Elizabeth et lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra.

- Docteur Weir, c'est un joli petit studio que vous avez là ! Pourrions-nous discuter en comité restreint, dans un lieu plus confortable. Voyez vous, mes pieds me font un mal de chien et …

Elizabeth sourit à la boutade de Jack.

- Bien sur général, suivez moi.

Ils se rendirent directement en salles de briefing. Jack, Harry, John Crichton s'assirent suivit de Weir, Sheppard, Cameron, Carter, MacKay, Jackson, Teyla, Teal'c et Ronon. Elizabeth ferma la porte derrière eux.

- Général O'Neill, puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Jack regarda autour de lui. Cette assemblée respirait la compétence.

- Harry Maybourne ici présent, ancien membre du NID, actuellement … chasseur de prime, a ce que j'ai cru comprendre, nous a informé de l'attaque prochaine de la cité d'Atlantis par les Ba'al et leurs troupes.

La stupéfaction envahit les visages des membres d'Atlantis. Sheppard se demanda si cette expédition n'était pas maudite. McKay s'enfouit le visage entre ses mains, tandis que le docteur Weir se demandait si elle ne préférait pas finalement une attaque des goa'ulds, plutôt que des Wraiths. Seuls Ronon et Teyla plissèrent les yeux et demandèrent en même temps :

- Les ?

Une explication longue et exhaustive s'en suivit, de la part de Daniel, Teal'c et Carter. Une fois cet éclairage nécessaire apporté aux membres aliens d'Atlantis, la conversation reprit, menée par Jack :

- Il va donc falloir s'organiser pour les faire rentrer chez eux à grands coups de pompes dans le derrière.

Zelenka entra soudainement dans la pièce, échevelé, le souffle court, à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Il posa ses mains sur les genoux pour récupérer de sa course tandis que le docteur Weir lui demandait :

- Que se passe t-il Zelenka ?

- Vingt vaisseaux viennent d'apparaître sur le radar de la cité !

O'Neill s'affala sur son siège :

- Ça commence ! Est-ce qu'ils seront là bientôt ?

- Deux semaines s'ils gardent leur vitesse actuelle.

O'Neill se leva, décidé.

- D'accord. Carter, McKay, Zelenka, trouvez nous une solution. Les autres, préparez la défense de la cité. Rompez.

*****

Tout le monde était maintenant sorti de la salle. Il ne restait plus que Elizabeth et Jack. O'Neill était toujours assis, tandis que Weir s'était levée, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.

- Jack, la cité s'est déjà fait attaquée auparavant, mais là, 20 vaisseaux … ! Comment pourrions nous nous en sortir ?

- Ne jamais désespérer. Carter nous trouvera une solution.

- Et McKay.

- Oui, aussi. Disons que nous avons déjà travaillé avec lui et …

- Je sais. Mais il a montré ses compétences plus d'une fois ici. C'est lui le spécialiste de la technologie des anciens maintenant.

O'Neill s'étira, se leva, et alla s'installer devant une fenêtre, observant une partie de la cité et au delà l'océan. Une étendue d'eau probablement jamais exploitée par l'homme. La faune marine devait être énorme ! Une partie de pêche s'imposera d'elle-même après cette mission. Les bâtiments de la cité s'élevaient telle des flèches, reliant l'étendue d'eau bleue de la mer, au ciel azur. Quelle cité merveilleuse ! Il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour sauver les membres d'Atlantis d'une attaque massive des goa'ulds ! Même si c'était sa dernière mission !

- Elisabeth, ne vous en faite pas, nous avons vu des situations plus difficiles avec SG-1.

- Vous croyez ?

- Non, en fait s'était juste pour vous remonter le moral.

Le visage radieux de Jack, qui accompagnait cette dernière phrase amena le sourire aux lèvres d'Elizabeth. Cet homme était compétent, accompagné d'SG1, d'un ancien membre du NID et de l'équipage du Daedale … C'était faisable. Encore fallait il trouver un plan digne de ce nom.

- De toute façon nous avons deux semaines. C'est largement suffisant pour trouver une solution.

- Voila enfin une phrase censée ! Acquiesça Jack. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous ne pouvons pas leur laisser la cité. Si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen de nous battre, ou si notre plan d'attaque échoue, j'ai reçu l'ordre du SGC d'évacuer par la porte, et de détruire la cité.

- Je comprends tout à fait.

Le visage de Weir devint plus grave, mais résolu. S'il fallait faire sauter la cité, elle le ferait. Cela ne lui ferait pas plaisir, mais elle ne tremblerait pas. Il était hors de question de voir les goa'ulds reconquérir leur ancien pouvoir. Ce n'était pas envisageable. S'il fallait donner sa vie, elle le ferait. Le fléau Wraith dans cette galaxie, qu'elle avait réveillé en arrivant à la cité, suffisait. Elle ne serait pas responsable du retour des Goa'ulds !

Jack voyait cette résolution dans les yeux d'Elisabeth. Cette femme serait prête à tout pour sauver les siens. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Mais nous n'arriverons pas à cette extrémité. Nous chasserons ces sales serpents visqueux d'ici, et nous leur donnerons matière à réfléchir…

******

Personne n'était inactif dans la cité. On ne dormait qu'une poignée d'heures par jour.

Tout devait être prêt à accueillir les goa'ulds.

Cet accueil allait être mémorable pour les deux partis !

Pendant que Crichton préparait le Daedale, pour qu'il puisse défendre Atlantis, Daniel étudiait la base de données des Anciens, et le reste d'Atlantis et d'SG-1 travaillait à armer la cité sous la direction de Maybourne qui avait convaincu Jack de lui laisser ce commandement. Enfin, c'était l'effervescence chez les scientifiques qui travaillaient à l'élaboration d'un plan pour combattre les goa'ulds :

- Zelenka ! Faites attention, espèce d'idiot ! Votre calcul est erroné !

Un juron bien senti, en Tchèque, répondit à McKay.

- Alors là si vous pensez que je n'ai pas compris !

- Vous avez finit vos enfantillages tout les deux !

Carter était exaspérée. Cela faisait 10 heures qu'ils travaillaient à sauver la cité. 10 heures passées à se concentrer pour travailler malgré les récriminations de Mckay et les insultes en Tchèque de Zelenka. La rivalité entre ces deux hommes allait finir par la rendre chèvre. La pique à l'encontre des deux scientifiques porta. Le tchèque s'excusa. McKay arrêta de houspiller Zelenka … pendant au moins un quart d'heure, avant que cela ne reprenne. Ils ne furent interrompus (au grand bonheur de Sam), que par l'arrivée de Jack et d'Elizabeth, qui venaient aux nouvelles.

- Alors, nous en sommes où ? demanda Jack qui entra en premier, les mains dans les poches.

Alors que McKay ouvrait la bouche pour une longue et exhaustive explication, ce fut Carter qui prit la parole.

- Au point mort. Nous cherchons une solution pour nous défendre, mais avec seulement le Daedale sous la main, nous ne tiendrons pas deux jours avec un seul EPPZ.

- Carter, intervint Jack, je veux que vous preniez en compte que dans le pire des scénarii, nous détruirons Atlantis. Ils n'auront pas la cité ! Le but étant, on est d'accord, de pulvériser ces parasites et de les renvoyer chez eux avec un lance-pierre.

Carter et Elizabeth sourirent. Rodney profita de ce temps de latence pour parler :

- Autant évacuer de suite la cité, si mes calculs sont exacts, il n'y a aucun moyen de défendre la cité à l'aide du bouclier, nous manquons cruellement d'EPPZ. Tous les générateurs à Naquada de l'univers ne suffiraient pas pour alimenter la cité. Ils fourniraient suffisamment d'énergie, mais à un débit moindre, insuffisant pour alimenter le canal …

- Oui oui, bien sûr, l'interrompit Jack, qui savait que les goa'ulds seraient là avant que Rodney s'arrête de parler. Y a-t-il une solution de rechange ?

- Si on prend en compte le gradient de …

Carter décida d'interrompre une nouvelle fois McKay. Elle savait que Jack n'aimait guère les explications à rallonge.

- Non mon général.

Sur ce, on entendit des pas, puis une tête hirsute apparue à la porte.

- Jack ! Justement, je te cherchais. La cité sera prête d'ici une semaine …

Maybourne s'interrompit alors qu'il avait devant lui des visages désespérés et fatigués (notons que O'Neill était encore plus désespéré que les autres depuis que Harry était rentré).

- Harry ! Tu n'aurais pas pu entendre 30 secondes dehors, c'est trop te demander ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on travaille là. C'est peut être toi qui va trouver un moyen de sauver la cité ?

- As-tu oublié mon contact qui peut nous faire entrer sur le vaisseau mère de Ba'al ?

- Non mais disons que je le garde en dernier recours. Quand tout le reste aura été abandonné … même le plan "évacuation" d'ailleurs. Mais vas y toi Harry, je ne te retiens pas.

Harry secoua la tête :

- Jack, tu me fais de la peine. Fais moi confiance !

Carter prit la parole :

- Attendez, on a une chance de monter à bord du vaisseau mère ? Cela change tout, on pourrait saboter le …

- Sam ! On parle de Harry…

Rodney décida de finir la phrase que Carter avait commencée :

- … vaisseau pour faire le plus de dégâts possible et ainsi …

- … paralyser l'attaque. Continua Carter.

- Je vais peut être me répéter, fit Jack irrité, mais : On-pa-rle-de-Ha-ry !

- Je sais mon général, mais nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions.

- Il y a 20 vaisseaux je vous rappel Sam, ça en fait 19 de trop.

Carter acquiesça.

- Je pourrais en neutraliser une dizaine, avec l'explosion, en amenant avec nous des réacteurs à Naquada… mais pas plus. Mais c'est le seul plan que nous avons.

Jack fit les cents pas dans la pièce sous le regard anxieux et interloqué de Sam, Rodney, Weir et Maybourne. Zelenka avait l'air particulièrement absorbé par ses recherches. Jack s'arrêta un moment, jeta un regard noir à Harry, puis continua de marcher. Au bout d'un moment, Weir intervint :

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Jack.

- Très bien ! Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Puis se tournant vers Harry :

- Mais je te promets, si c'est encore une de tes magouilles, tu regretteras de m'avoir rencontré un jour.

Le visage d'Harry s'orna d'un magnifique sourire.

- C'est déjà le cas, Jack.

O'Neill montra ses dents, dans ce qui voulait être au départ un sourire. Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait à peine la main sur la poignée qu'un cri en Tchèque l'arrêta. Il se retourna vers Radek qui fit pivoter son ordinateur portable, relié à la console des anciens, pointant du doigt le bas de son écran.

- Ils ont accéléré leur cadence, ils seront là d'ici une semaine au plus !

*******

Un homme marchait dans les couloirs du vaisseau, la tête basse, les mains dans le dos, réfléchissant. Il venait de donner l'ordre aux ingénieurs de pousser les moteurs. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils découvrent son double jeu !

Que feront-ils de lui une fois la mission réussie ? Seront-ils gratifiants pour l'aide que leur a apporter la confrérie, ou se débarrasseront-ils de cet allié fort encombrant ?

Il en avait mare de se faire commander par deux clones goa'ulds imprévisibles et par une agence gouvernementale déchue ! Mais la vengeance sera bientôt consommée ! La confrérie l'avait chargé de cette affaire que pour une seule raison et il le savait : il était remplaçable.

On lui avait dit que c'était une mission pour lui, que seul un homme de sa trempe et de sa qualité pouvait la mener à bien. Mon œil oui !

Ils l'avaient cru trop naïf, trop malléable. Maintenant ils allaient tous le regretter amèrement ! Tous !

Si tout se passait comme Harry avait prédit, la flotte serait détruite et lui : disparu. Il referait sa vie quelque part sur une planète chaude avec des cocotiers ! Y avait-il des cocotiers sur d'autres systèmes ? Peu importe, il ferait avec.

Mais Harry n'avait-il pas sous-estimé la force des Goa'ulds ? Il lui avait dit que seulement 10 vaisseaux attaqueraient la cité. Ce n'était pas 10 mais 20 engins qui filaient, les moteurs poussés à fonds, vers Atlantis. Harry ne serait-il pas pris de court ?

Peu importe, il fallait mettre le plan de Maybourne en marche, ils seraient bientôt sur la cité.

********

- Jack ! Je penses que mon plan va marcher, insista Harry, mais j'avais sous estimé le nombre de vaisseaux envoyés. Avec 10, c'était réalisable. Mais 20 ! Il faut trouver une diversion.

Ils marchaient tout les deux dans un couloir de la cité, accompagnés par Weir. Ils venaient de quitter le laboratoire, laissant Carter la tête dans les bras tandis que Radek et Rodney se houspillaient. Jack depuis lors, n'arrêtait pas de secouer la tête. Dans quoi Harry allait-il l'entraîner cette fois ci ?!

- Une diversion ? C'est un très bonne idée ça. On pourrait faire sauter le Daedale. Pendant qu'ils applaudiraient en jouissant du spectacle, nous on en profiterait et on ferait sauter les vaisseaux !

- Jack ! S'il te plait ! Je suis sérieux là !

- Ben, tu n'as qu'à la trouver toute seule ta diversion ! Amuses toi biennnnn arg !

Jack fut interrompu brusquement en percutant un Daniel surchargé de dossiers à l'angle d'un couloir. Des papiers volèrent dans tout les sens, Daniel et O'Neill finirent par terre.

- Daniel ! Justement je vous cherchais. Où en êtes vous ?

Daniel réajusta ses lunettes, qui avaient glissés le long de son nez lors de l'impact, puis dit :

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, j'étudie les derniers rapports de missions d'Atlantis. J'étudie les Wraith et leur capacité à …

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre à faire ?

- Ben … non. Comme tout le monde en est au point mort, je revois tous les dossiers, je finirais bien par tomber sur quelque chose.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent.

- Donc, la technique, c'est le pifomètre ?

- Ouuui, on peut dire ça.

Jack soupira.

- Mais je vous promet, enchaîna Daniel, les Wraith ont une étonnante aptitude à …

- Je m'en fous comme de ma première chemise ! A part si ils ont une qualité cachée qui consisterait à être attiré par la viande de Goa'uld.

Jack ricana de sa blague, alors que Daniel s'en allait vaquer à ses occupations.

- Bon, reprit Jack, où en étions-nous, tu parlais de diversion Harry je crois.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Maybourne.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Quoi encore ! demanda Jack sèchement. Puis ses pupilles s'étrécirent. Non, tu ne comptes tout de même pas …

- ça à de grandes chances de marcher, acquiesça Weir, mais c'est sacrément risqué !

O'Neill se prit les cheveux à pleine main, comme s'il voulait les arracher.

- C'est du suicide !

Harry le regarda en souriant, tandis que Weir hochait la tête.

- D'accord, abandonna Jack, je convoque les équipes …

*********

- C'est du suicide !

Rodney venait une seconde fois de donner son avis sur la décision du général O'Neill, alors que lui, Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon, venaient tout juste de sortir du vortex. Ils avaient abandonné leur Jumper et partaient en reconnaissance.

Un désert de sable les attendait. A perte de vue, il n'y avait pas un seul endroit ombragé. Seulement des dunes se répétant à l'infini. La lumière était si forte, que McKay avait mis deux pairs de lunettes, l'une sur l'autre, au grand amusement de John.

John avait eut du mal à digérer le plan de Jack. Cela pouvait marcher … Mais il y avait tant de chance qu'un rouage grippe. Si petit soit-il, il pouvait faire exploser la machine, et ruiner de ce fait Atlantis et ses occupants. Mais il ne devait penser qu'à sa mission ! Une mission dangereuse, mais SG-1, Crichton, et ceux qui resteraient dans la cité allaient connaître des péripéties différentes mais non moindres. Mais si il n'y avait ne serais-ce qu'une chance sur 100 … Cela valait la peine d'essayer. Il avait confiance en Jack. N'était-ce pas grâce à lui qu'il avait accepté de partir sur Atlantis ?

- McKay ! On a déjà discuté de ça, vous n'aviez qu'à nous pondre un meilleur plan.

McKay répondit, sarcastique :

- Un meilleur plan ? Oh oui ! C'est une bonne idée. Je me demande bien pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé, quoique un plan meilleur que mourir dans d'atroces souffrances …

Le ton de Sheppard se fit suppliant :

- McKay … !

- Chut tout les deux, demanda Ronnon, en se baissant, alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut d'une colline de sable, ils sont tout prêt.

- Oui, acquiessa Teyla, l'air lointaine, fermant les yeux, je les sens.

Ils avancèrent en rampant jusqu'en haut de la dune. Deux immenses infrastructures s'étalaient devant leurs yeux. Leur forme était caractéristique. Deux vaisseaux ruches Wraith. Autour, cela grouillait de Darts qui s'afféraient, tels des mouches sur une carcasse, pour trouver de quoi se ravitailler.

McKay hocha la tête.

- Cette planète doit être sacrément peuplée pour que les deux vaisseaux ruches Wraith se posent au lieu de rester en orbite, ils comptent rester un sacré bout de temps.

- Ou un problème technique peut être ? suggéra Ronnon.

- Cela ne nous arrangerait guère fit remarquer John.

- Une question idiote me vient à l'esprit, annonça McKay avec son petit sourire plein de sarcasme, vu le nombre de Darts qui tournent autour de ce vaisseau, quels sont nos chances de rester camouflés deux minutes de plus, sur une dune, comme quatre crocodiles dorant au soleil ?

- McKay à raison, nous connaissons leur position, retournons au Jumper

- Major Sheppard ? Regardez !

Teyla indiquait du doigt deux villages fumants, et plus loin trois autres villages encore intacts.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, insista t-elle. Puis elle se leva. Sheppard lui saisi le genou et la fit se recoucher.

- Teyla ! Vous savez bien ce qu'on allait trouver ici ! L'équipe d'exploration nous avait prévenu. Maintenant, si on réussi notre mission, ils seront momentanément sauvés. Après … Nous verrons ce qu'on peut faire. Cependant, si on échoue … On finit en bouffe déshydratée, et Atlantis devient le nouveau Dakara des goa'ulds

Teyla sourit, puis baissa la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

- Merci major !

- Vous me remercierez une fois qu'on aura réussi à faire décoller ces deux vaisseaux Wraith.

Alors que Sheppard tournait la tête pour rebrousser chemin, deux Wraith apparurent dans son champ de vision, à quelques pas de là …

**********

Jack regarda la porte se fermer sur l'équipe de Sheppard. Il secoua la tête. Il les avait envoyé à une mort certaine. Cette mission était suicidaire. Mais il le savait, ils sauveraient Atlantis, quoiqu'ils leur adviennent. Jack aurait voulu partir avec eux, mais sa place était ici.

Lui et Sheppard s'étaient croisés dans un couloir, dix minutes avant ce départ. Jack relevait alors sa braguette.

- Bonne chance, avait il dit à Sheppard, lui tendant la main.

Sheppard avait ri et avait répliqué :

- Mon général, on en a vu d'autre vous savez… Et je vous serrerais la main à mon retour, lorsque les goa'ulds seront en fuite, ou détruits et …

Son sourire s'élargit :

- … et surtout quand vous vous serez lavés les mains mon général.

Jack avait ri. Mais il ne riait plus maintenant. L'heure n'était plus aux plaisanteries. Sheppard était parti. Se protégeant derrière sa carapace, faite de sourrires et de boutades. Oui, Jack connaissait ça. Sheppard et son équipe avait un sacré poids sur les épaules … Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. SG1, lui, le Daedale, Atlantis … Chacun avait sa part de travail dans ce qui s'annonçait comme une bataille épique, ou le plus malin l'emporterait. Il fallait jouer au plus fin. Une idée jaillit soudain dans l'esprit de Jack, avec la force d'un cours d'eau en crus.

Il griffonna une note rapidement, s'aidant d'un mur, et la donna au premier technicien qui passait par là.

- Amenez là à Crichton, vite !

***********

- Mais monsieur … on part dans deux heures …

- Arggg, Jimmy, j'ai dit que je voulais que vous me fassiez un topo sur les moteurs subliminiques, je ne vous ai pas demandé l'heure qu'il était !

Quand Crichton parlait comme cela … on l'écoutait.

L'ingénieur hocha la tête et sortit en trottinant, regrettant Caldwell.

Crichton, ne perdit pas plus de temps et partit en direction de la salle des machines voir ou en était Hermiod.

Un ingénieur courait a coté de lui pour s'accorder à ses grandes enjambées, lui montrant ses notes.

- Monsieur, lors du dernier diagnostique, nous avons rencontré un problème avec les batteries de canons du Daedale. Voulez vous qu'on s'en occupe ?

Crichton stoppa net sa progression et lui jeta un regard dépourvu d'aménité.

L'ingénieur baissa la tête puis bafouilla.

- Ok … je vais m'en … occuper.

- A moins que vous ne vouliez qu'on se batte contre les goa'ulds avec nos sabres lasers, crétin !!

John repartit en maugréant.

- Abrutis … initiatives … bandes d'incapables … !

Il arriva en vue d'une porte à qui il donna un grand coup de pied car elle ne s'ouvrait pas assez rapidement à son grès.

- On en est où ici !

Avant que Hermiod ait pu lui répondre, un ingénieur d'Atlantis, exténué et à la surcharge pondérale certaine, arriva dans la salle, donna une feuille à Crichton, et posa ses mains sur ces genoux, soufflant comme un bœuf.

John lu la missive en deux secondes, en fit une boule qu'il jeta à travers la salle. Puis fit demi tour.

- Vous ne vouliez pas savoir … ? commença l'Asgard

- Pas le temps, changement de plan, on part dès que possible.

Puis il saisit le technicien ventripotent par le col et le redressa.

- Va dire à O'Neill que je fais décoller cet engin dès que possible, mais qu'ils se dépêchent !

************

Le Daedale venait de s'éloigner, se perdant à l'horizon, alors que le soleil se couchait. Jack l'avait regardé partir, priant pour la réussite de son équipage. La bataille se ferait donc de nuit. En effet, les vaisseaux alliés bientôt arriver, d'ici une poignée d'heures.

Jack regarda sa montre .Une heure de passé déjà depuis le départ du Daedale. C'est tout de même curieux comme le temps nous file entre les doigts alors qu'on voudrait qu'il stoppe sa marche inéluctable.

- Oui Jack, c'est vrai, le temps est capricieux, à nous de lui faire entendre raison. Notre raison ! Il faut faire des choix si l'ont veut optimiser le peu de temps qui nous reste. C'est l'histoire de toute vie humaine.

Ah tient, c'est curieux, il ne se rappelait pas avoir dit à voix haute le fond de sa pensée. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention la prochaine fois, cela pourrait être très embarrassant dans certaines situations.

- Vous avez raison docteur Weir, même si je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris.

Weir sourit alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte du laboratoire qu'ils ouvrirent.

- Alors, où … commença Jack.

- Je voulais justement vous appeler, l'interrompit Radek, il faut que vous sachiez que d'après mes estimations, ils seront là d'ici une heure.

- C'est ce que vous aviez prévu avec Carter et Rodney. Tout est donc en ordre.

- Oui, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que Sheppard et son équipe se manifestent, d'ici 24 heures, pour pouvoir passer à la deuxième partie du plan.

- Très bien.

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, la radio de Jack se mit soudainement à grésiller.

« Jack ? On vient juste de finir d'organiser la défense de la cité. Tout Atlantis est quadrillé. On est prêt pour soutenir un siège. »

- Merci Harry.

« Je … je … »

Maybourne avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. C'était bien la première fois que Jack lui montrait de la sympathie. Son vieil ami se serait il ramollit ?

- Le major Lorne est avec toi ?

La voix du major Lorne se fit soudainement entendre à la radio.

« Oui, mon général ? »

- Surveillez-moi bien Harry. Vous en êtes responsable. Je ne veux pas que ce sal type en profite pour se tirer !

Sur ce, il éteignit sa radio et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

*************

Ba'al était au post de commande, fixant le jeu de lumières et d'ombres se dessinant à l'extérieur du vaisseau en hyperespace.

Il était absorbé par ses pensés, se parlant à lui-même alors qu'il sentait son but à porté de main :

« Bientôt, nous verrons enfin apparaître ce pourquoi nous avons fait tout ce voyage.

Atlantis ! Et son lot de merveilles. Nous trouverons bien un moyen d'alimenter ses moteurs, pour partir avec cette cité volante reconquérir notre pouvoir ! Les humains n'y étaient pas arrivés, ces incapables ! Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que c'était impossible.

Ils en feraient une tête tous ces Sholvas ! Pas des dieux nous ? C'est juste une question de sémantique, pas de pouvoir !

Le NID les avait rudement bien aidé sur ce coup là. Il faudrait penser à les remercier.

Quelques bombes au Naquada enrichi suffiraient.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ceux là ! Partager le pouvoir avec des dieux ? Non, il n'y avait qu'une sorte de dieux ! Non, plus les Goa'ulds ! Mais nous ! Les Ba'al !

Notre nombre nous permettra de conquérir l'univers entier, un règne sans partage. Les autres Goa'ulds s'inclineront devant notre puissance. »

Les moteurs décélérèrent soudain.

Le jeu de lumière disparu, laissant apparaître une planète à dominante bleue, recouverte presque entièrement par les océans.

La bataille pour Atlantis allait enfin commencer !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Sous le feu ennemi

**Chapitre 3 : Sous le feu ennemi**

- Activez le bouclier !

O'Neill se tenait auprès de Radek. Il lui donna cet ordre en posant sa main sur l'épaule du scientifique, cherchant à le rassurer.

Weir aussi était présente, dans un coin de la salle, regardant la console des anciens.

Les vaisseaux goa'ulds venaient tout juste d'apparaître sur les radars. Le bouclier enveloppa alors la cité de son voile rassurant et protecteur. Combien de temps tiendraient t-ils avec un seul EPPZ ? Il faudrait maintenant attendre. Attendre et prier.

Le bombardement commença alors, tous le vaisseaux goa'ulds y prenaient part.

Sur l'ordinateur de Radek, des points lumineux s'allumaient à chaque impact sur un quadrillage demi-sphérique, représentant le bouclier.

Et ils étaient nombreux. La cité tout entière raisonnait des tirs ennemis qui finissaient absorbés par sa protection temporaire.

Jack paraissait réjoui. Il donna un grande tape dans le dos de Radek qui semblait hypnotisé par les chiffres qui apparaissaient en bas de son ordinateur.

- Bravo ! A la seconde près ! Bien joué Zelenka. On va leur donner à réfléchir à ces sals reptiles !

Zelenka se retourna l'air ahurit.

- Je crois qu'il y a un problème.

- Vous croyez … ? lui demanda Jack, les sourcils levés en signe d'incompréhension.

Le visage de Weir devint grave et elle s'approcha du scientifique.

- Quels problèmes ?

- C'est le bouclier. Nous avons sous-estimé la force de frappe de ces vingt vaisseaux. Ce n'est pas un ou deux jours que nous avons, mais une ou deux heures. Ils ont sûrement aussi copié les …

Le visage de Jack s'allongeait au fur et à mesure que le scientifique parlait. Il finit tout de même par l'interrompre, horrifié.

- Une à deux heures ! Mais ce n'est pas assez ! L'équipe de Sheppard n'aura jamais le temps de …

Ce fut cette fois au scientifique de lui couper la parole.

- Attendez, je crois que j'ai une idée. Mais c'est un pari à prendre.

Jack se pencha vers Radek, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Quel pari ?

Zelenka inspira profondément. Espérant que cela puisse l'aider à trouver le cran d'expliquer sa folle théorie.

- Voila, j'ai pensé que puisque Harry a expliqué que les goa'ulds voulaient se servir de la cité pour reconquérir leur pouvoir, ils n'ont aucune raison de la bombarder. Ils vont essayer de faire le moins de dégâts possibles. Pour qu'elle puisse voler, il faut que son intégrité reste intacte. Donc voici ma théorie : si nous abaissons le bouclier, nous n'aurons qu'a lutter contre les chasseurs goa'ulds. Je pense qu'on peut tenir ainsi … plus de deux heures en tout cas.

Jack secouait la tête, pas du tout convaincu par la théorie qu'avait exposée le scientifique.

- Ils ne veulent pas bombarder la cité ? Tient donc ? Ils font quoi là alors ? Ils larguent des bombes à eau pour inonder la cité ?

- Non, ils ne bombardent pas la cité. Ils tirent sur le bouclier.

L'argument porta. Jack ne répondit pas. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, les mains dans le dos.

Radek continua :

- Et si ma théorie est fausse, on peut toujours réactiver le bouclier. Les dégâts seront minimisés.

- Vous me demandez de choisir entre l'électrocution ou l'injection létale si j'ai bien compris.

Jack se prit le visage entre les mains.

Weir, quand à elle, hochait la tête, souriante.

- On peut toujours essayer Jack. Nous n'avons rien à perdre.

O'Neill ricana.

- Si, la cité.

Puis il regarda l'ordinateur de Radek, ou l'on voyait clairement la jauge indiquant la puissance du bouclier diminuer à vue d'oeil, et ajouta :

- D'accord. On a qu'à tenter le coup. Je veux que tout soit prêt pour évacuer la cité. A mon signal tout le monde passe la porte. Veuillez aussi préparer l'autodestruction d'Atlantis, Radek. On ne peut plus attendre le signal de Sheppard et de son équipe. Envoyer un message à Crichton. C'est à lui de jouer maintenant.

******

Alors qu'il courait, un nuage de sable enveloppa Sheppard qui fut obligé de se protéger les yeux avec sa main. Rempart précaire mais efficace. L'impact n'était pas passé loin ! Lui et son équipe tentaient de rejoindre leur Jumper, poursuivis par les Wraith. John savait que la chasse ne durerait pas longtemps en terrain découvert, avec les darts qui ne tarderaient pas à entrer en jeu. Le jumper n'était pas loin ! Courage ! Il se retourna et abattu un des nombreux Wraith qui les poursuivait. Ronon en tua aussi un, alors que le premier se relevait.

- Ils ont la peau dure ! Ils ont du se nourrir récemment, commenta Tey'la.

- Oui, fit McKay hors d'haleine mais toujours aussi sarcastique, s'ils sont repus ils nous laisseront peut être la vis sauve.

Soudain, alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut d'une dune, une dizaine de Wraiths apparurent dans leurs champs de vision, juste devant eux, à quelques pas du Jumper camouflé.

Bien que Sheppard, Ronon et Teyla fussent partant pour en découdre avec l'ennemi. Des Wraith devant, d'autres derrière, un jumper hors de porté, et un McKay en nage, éreinté.

Non ! Il fallait trouver autre chose et vite !

- Suivez moi ! Commanda le colonel Sheppard partant sur sa droite, alors que les tirs des armes énergétiques Wraith s'abattaient tel la foudre tout autour d'eux, formant un nuage de sable particulièrement désagréable pour les sens, mais qui avait un gros avantage : celui de les cacher partiellement à la vue des ennemis qui les poursuivaient.

- Vous nous emmenez où ?! Cria Rodney l'air passablement sur les nerfs. Autant rester là au point ou on en est.

- Non Rodney, fit Sheppard sans se retourner, respirez un bon coup et emboîtez-moi le pas. J'ai un plan.

- Respirer ? Vous en avez de bonnes vous ! Entre le soleil, la course effrénée sur un terrain guère propice à ce genre d'exercice, le sable qu'on respire … en plus en courant, j'ai perdu une de mes paire de lunettes …

*******

- Tenez vous prêt ! Allez-y Zelenka ! O'Neill venait de donner l'ordre tant redouté sur Atlantis.

Le bouclier de la cité se désactiva. Les tirs des vaisseaux goa'ulds, qui étaient auparavant absorbés par le dôme de la cité, ne rencontrant dorénavant aucun obstacle, heurtaient la surface tout autour d'Atlantis, au grand dam de Radek. Sa théorie était-elle erronée ? Que dirait Rodney à son retour ? Il entendait déjà les remarques désagréables et les boutades du scientifique imbus de sa personne. Il était prêt à réactiver la protection, lorsque les tirs stoppèrent comme par miracle. La cité n'avait pas été touchée.

- Ouf, dit alors Zelenka, soulagé, j'ai bien cru un moment qu'ils continuaient à nous bombarder.

- Parce que vous n'étiez pas sur de vous ? demanda Jack incrédule.

Le scientifique ouvrit grand les yeux, fit mine de parler, puis se ravisa et disparu derrière l'écran de son ordinateur.

Jack saisit sa radio tout en fixant d'un regard noir le haut des cheveux de Radek, seule partie de Zelenka qui était encore visible.

- Ici le général O'Neill, à toutes les équipes chargées de a protection de la cité. Tenez vous prêt. Arrivée imminente des chasseurs goa'ulds.

« Merci Jack, mais je me sentirais tout de même plus rassuré si tu venais nous aider »

O'Neill aurait presque pu prendre l'intervention de Harry pour un compliment. Mais il aurait fallu pour cela qu'il n'entende ni le sarcasme dans la voix de Maybourne, ni le petit ricanement qui avait conclue sa phrase. Il décida de l'ignorer. Jack n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages, il avait un autre ordre à donner, au plus vite …

********

Les techniciens Goa'ulds étaient arrivés à la conclusion que le bouclier de la cité ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Mais lorsqu'il céda, cela surprit tout le monde. A tel point que plusieurs tirs atteignirent presque la cité. Heureusement, il n'y eut pas de dégâts. Il leur fallait la cité intacte !

Depuis des chasseurs avaient été envoyés vers Atlantis. Une nuée noire au loin, contrastait étrangement avec le bleu de l'océan, telle une nuée de moucherons une soirée d'été orageuse. Et de fait l'orage arrivait. La foudre des goa'ulds allait s'abattre sur la cité !

Ils feraient le moins de dégâts possible bien entendu, mais il n'y aurait pas de survivants ! Ce peuple primitif ne porterait plus atteinte au pouvoir des goa'ulds ! Plus jamais ! La terre serait la première planète détruite après Dakkara, une fois Atlantis remise en marche.

Mais on en était pas encore là et Ba'al le savait très bien. Il était avancé sur son siège, se frottant le menton tandis qu'il scrutait fixement le nuage de chasseurs qui partait à l'abordage de la cité !

De la réussite de cette mission dépendaient tous leurs rêves de reconquête de leur pouvoir déchu.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

- Monseigneur, un vaisseau se rapproche de notre position, il vient de décoller du continent.

Ba'al sourit, ces humains étaient malins mais prévisibles. Ils avaient éloignés le Daedale de la cité, pour pouvoir les surprendre, être en dehors de portée de tir des vaisseaux lorsqu'ils décolleraient. C'était bien vu, ils avaient gagnés assez de temps pour s'enfuir, mais ils n'iraient pas loin.

- Nous n'allons pas les laisser s'échapper ! Toute la puissance de tir sur le Daedale, dès qu'il passera en hyper espace, mon frère Ba'al partira avec 10 vaisseaux à leur trousse. Avec les dix restants nous resterons nous occuper de la vermine atlante. C'est largement suffisant.

- Bien monseigneur Ba'al ! Je le préviens.

Les Ha'tak pivotèrent pour faire face au Daedale. Le vaisseau terrien avançait droit vers la flotte Goa'uld. Les impacts de tirs étaient pour le moment absorbés par son bouclier mais ça ne pouvait durer bien longtemps. Il approchait encore, et encore. Le petit point lointain devint vite un grand vaisseau, incroyablement proche.

- Que fait il ? Il ne nous attaque pas tout de même, c'est du suicide ?

- Il ne tire pas en tout cas mon seigneur. Mais ces boucliers ne tiendront plus longtemps.

Le Daedale avançait toujours, droit sur leur vaisseau.

Tout d'un coup, il bifurqua et partit en Hyper espace. Dix vaisseaux se détachèrent soudain de la flotte goa'uld et partirent à sa poursuite.

- Monseigneur, leur bouclier a cédé, ils ont subits plusieurs impacts et sont partis. Nos vaisseaux les suivent, comme vous l'aviez demandé.

- Qu'ont-ils voulu nous prouver c'est idiot !

Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais les terriens. Ils auraient pu s'échapper sans trop de dommages, ou ils auraient pu tirer sur les vaisseaux goa'ulds, ils auraient peut être ainsi réussis à en détruire un. Au lieu de cela ils avaient foncés tête baissée vers leur ennemi, sans riposter, jusqu'à ce que leur bouclier cède ! Il fallait qu'on lui apporte des explications !

- Appelez moi l'agent du NID, j'ai à lui parler.

- Bien, monseigneur.

Lui saurait sûrement lui apporter les réponses à ce mystère. Qui mieux qu'un terrien pouvait penser comme un autre terrien ?

- Il ne répond pas, monseigneur.

Le visage de Ba'al s'assombrit

- Ah, comme ça il ne veut pas répondre. Qu'on aille le chercher sur le champ ! Traînez le devant moi s'il le faut ! Nous verrons s'il ne veut toujours pas daigner parler à son dieu !

*********

Des traînés de blanc et de bleu striaient le noir sidéral alors que le Daedale venait de passer en Hyper espace. Dans la salle de contrôle, l'équipage se congratulait. On n'était pas passé loin de la casse, mais le plan avait fonctionné ! Les manifestations d'allégresse ne durèrent qu'un temps, les hommes sachant que la partie était loin d'être gagnée. En effet, le vaisseau était dans un sal état.

- Evaluation des dégâts ? Demanda Crichton.

Le technicien assit à sa gauche, le seul à ne pas avoir laissé éclater sa joie, trop occupé qu'il était à compter les dégâts, lui répondit :

- Des brèches dans la coque ont provoqués la dépressurisation de deux zones qui ont été condamnées. Les boucliers sont HS, Hermiod travaille dessus. Quand aux moteurs, le vaisseau étant endommagé, on ne peut les pousser à leur pleine puissance sans risquer des dégâts plus importants. Mais nous n'avons à déplorer aucune victime.

Ce n'était pas si mal. Cela aurait pu être pire. Bien pire.

- Le colis a-t-il été livré ?

- Oui, mon colonel.

- J'aurais aimé être présent pour voir leurs têtes. Ils ont rien du capter ces reptiles miteux !

Tout c'était passé comme prévu. A la fin du premier round ils s'en tiraient finalement à bon compte avec seulement quelques égratignures. Si tout suivait son chemin, le deuxième round serait synonyme de KO pour les goa'ulds. De plus le vers était maintenant dans le fruit …

- Monsieur, Hermiod veut vous parler.

Crichton leva les yeux au ciel.

- Que me veut-il Roswell ? Je le prends.

Il pressa un bouton, sur le tableau de bord, en face de lui, et la voix de l'arrogant Asgard se fit entendre, raisonnant dans la salle.

- Le radar, que nous vous avons gracieusement offert …

- On le saura qu'il est à vous ! Beugla le colonel, de sa grosse voix de baryton, faisant sursauter par la même occasion toute la salle.

Hermiod continua comme si de rien n'était.

- … indique que dix vaisseaux goa'ulds nous suivent. Nous devrions …

Crichton coupa la chique à l'Asgard en appuyant de nouveau sur la console du Daedale.

- Parfait, pour l'instant tout se passe comme prévu. Si ce satané vieux rafiot veut bien nous mener à bon port, et si Sheppard effectue sa part du travail, ça va être une vrai promenade de santé mes enfants. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer pour Atlantis que SG-1 réussisse sa mission …

**********

Voila tout était fait pour accueillir Maybourne. L'agent du NID ricana doucement alors qu'il pensait à la tête que feraient les deux goa'ulds quand ils apercevraient sa trahison. Le NID ne serait pas content non plus. Quelle douce vengeance ! Il avait trafiqué les commandes du vaisseau goa'uld pour que l'opération soit possible. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Il avait posé un micro en salle de commande et une oreillette lui permettait d'entendre ce qui s'y passait : le Daedale se dirigeait droit sur eux. L'agent sourit et enleva son oreillette.

Tout à coup, une lumière aveuglante envahit la salle, puis disparue, laissant à sa place trois hommes et une femme, en tenu de militaire, dont un avait une lance goa'uld. Les autres était armés de zats. Etait apparu aussi, avec eux, une énorme malle, de la taille d'un sarcophage Goa'uld.

L'agent du NID pointa son arme sur les nouveaux venus.

- Qui êtes vous ? Où est Harry ?

- Nous sommes l'équipe SG-1, répondit Cameron. Vous, vous êtes Peter Mayers, je suppose, l'agent du NID dont nous a parlé Maybourne?

Il avait entendu parlé de SG-1, à l'époque où O'Neill était aux commandes. Harry lui en avait souvent parlé. Il paraissait aussi que Cameron Mitchell le remplaçait efficacement et avec talent. Mais là n'était pas la question. Pourquoi donc Harry n'était-il pas présent ?

- Pourquoi, commença Peter … ?

Cameron, n'avait pas de temps à perdre en explications.

- Harry n'a pas pu venir, il a d'autres chats à fouetter, et non des moindre. Mais nous n'allons pas discuter indéfiniment. Du travail nous attend, alors baissez votre arme !

Il était certain que seul Harry était au courant du plan de Meyers, qui consistait à bricoler les commandes du vaisseau pour que les protections soient désactivées quelques dixièmes de secondes, le temps qu'une téléportation soit possible du Daedale jusqu'ici. C'était une opération dangereuse, surtout qu'il fallait s'approcher un maximum du Ha'tac pour rendre ce plan possible. Les risques encourus par cette équipe avaient été importants. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne se seraient pas donnés autant de mal pour piéger un simple agent double du NID.

Il baissa son arme.

- Très bien, enchaîna Cameron. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Teal'c, et moi, nous allons faire le guet. Carter, Daniel et Mayers, occupez vous du matériel.

***********

La salle était carrée, bas de plafond, construite en briques de boue séchée. Une natte en guise de sol, était posée directement sur le sable.

Un brouillard jaunâtre empêchait de voir très loin à l'extérieur de la construction. Teyla et McKay étaient accroupis au fond de la pièce, à l'abri des regards, alors que Sheppard et Ronon en gardaient l'entrée.

Un peu avant leur arrivée dans le village déserté, une tempête de sable s'était levée, ce qui leur avait permis de perdre leurs poursuivants. On entendait les darts siffler tel des guêpes géantes, passants au dessus d'eux régulièrement, mais considérablement gênés dans leur recherche par ce fâcheux contretemps.

Ce n'est pas l'équipe de Sheppard qui s'en plaindrait.

- Dame nature nous a à la bonne on dirait, plaisanta John.

- Vous avez eut une bonne idée de nous mener vers ce village.

John remercia Teyla de son sourrire le plus charmeur.

- Merci, je me suis rappelé que nous en avions aperçu deux quand nous observions les vaisseaux Wraiths. Là, au moins, nous somme à armes égales. A nous d'organiser notre mini guérilla urbaine.

Rodney ricana moqueusement.

- Parce que vous appelez ça un village vous ? Une centaine de maisons qui se battent en duels ! Qui n'ont de plus qu'une seule pièce ! Ni chauffage, ni eau courante, ni …

- ça suffit McKay ! Trouvez nous un moyen de remplir notre mission.

Un sourire narquois apparu sur le visage du scientifique.

- Ah, tiens ! Moi je pensais qu'en nous amenant dans ce bled paumé, vous aviez un plan.

- Oui, pour nous débarrasser des Wraiths, mais …

- Et voila ! C'est maintenant à McKay de se décarcasser, comme toujours ! Ahh, et si je n'étais pas là vous feriez comment pour vous en sortir ! Je me demande bien …

- Bon, l'interrompis Sheppard, qui savait que le scientifique pouvait continuer à pérorer indéfiniment si personne ne l'arrêtait, je vous fais confiance pour nous trouver une solution. Pendant ce temps, les autres, venez avec moi, nous allons préparer le terrain.

- Quoi ! Vous me laissez tout seul ?

Cette fois le visage de McKay s'allongea.

- Ne soyez pas si couard Rodney ! On ne va pas loin, si les Wraiths se rappliquent, on vient vous chercher.

- Mais je …

- Bon courage McKay.

Et ils sortirent tous les trois, braver la tempête de sable.

************

- Attention !

Harry plongea sur le coté, juste à temps. La batterie de tir devant laquelle il se tenait, s'enflamma, ainsi que le malheureux lieutenant qui venait de le prévenir, tout deux victimes du tir d'un chasseur goa'uld. Harry sentit une vieille douleur à l'épaule se réveiller, qui le lançait furieusement. Mais la blessure physique n'était rien à coté de ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui même.

- Merci petit, murmura t-il, en direction du cadavre calciné du lieutenant.

Il saisit alors sa radio pour rendre compte de la situation à O'Neill.

- Jack ? Ici Maybourne, Je quitte mon secteur, Peter est mort, et ma batterie de tir est HS.

« Bien reçu, Harry, je suis désolé d'entendre ça. Va rejoindre la batterie 24, dans l'aile nord. Personne ne répond là bas. Je crains le pire. Je t'y rejoins ».

Harry sourit. Il fallait s'en douter, Jack ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel de l'action. Rester les bras croisés à réfléchir, pendant que ses hommes se faisaient tuer, ce n'était pas sa conception d'un bon commandement.

Il leva la tête. Les étoiles tachetaient les cieux, et les balles traçantes dessinaient des motifs en toile d'araignée tout autour de lui. De multiples explosions rompaient l'obscurité ambiante. Les planeurs de la mort, sifflaient en passant au dessus de d'Atlantis. Ils étaient incroyablement nombreux, tel des vautours tournants autour d'un animal blessé, attendant patiemment qu'il meure. Mais la cité n'allait pas rendre l'âme si facilement ! Le combat était inégal, mais pour l'instant, les pertes goa'ulds étaient plus nombreuses que les pertes terriennes. Le problème étant que les assiégeants étaient infiniment plus nombreux que les assiégés…

Maybourne, décidé, entra en trombe à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et couru en direction de l'aile nord …

**************

- On a de la visite !

On entendait clairement des bruits d'armes et d'armures s'entrechoquant. Les ja'fas approchaient ! Carter, qui venait tout juste de finir, tendit un sac à Daniel, un autre à Teal'c, et en mit un troisième sur son dos.

- Voila ! J'ai terminé ! On peut y aller maintenant ! Mais il faut faire très attention aux sacs à dos, ou notre carrière se terminera précocement.

Cameron était maintenant face au couloir, l'arme en joue.

- D'accord. Teal'c, Daniel et Sam, vous passez devant. Moi et notre ami du NID, on vous couvre.

Peter Mayers leva les sourcils, puis secoua frénétiquement son majeur devant le nez de Mitchell, en signe de refus.

- Je ne devais pas prendre part à …

- Vous deviez nous aider à neutraliser la flotte, dit alors Mitchell pour mettre les choses au point. Mais vous préférez peut être attendre l'arrivée de vos amis ? Si vous voulez mon avis, ils viennent vous chercher.

L'agent du gouvernement baissa la tête.

- Très bien, repris Cameron, Daniel va vous donner son arme.

Daniel s'exécuta et Mayers prit place à coté de Mitchell. Les ja'fa apparurent aussitôt et les tirs des armes énergétiques se mirent à pleuvoir sur SG1. Les ja'fa étaient bien trop nombreux pour qu'ils puissent leur tenir tête. Et c'était bien trop dangereux, vu la nature de leur chargement …

SG-1 se tenait à un bout du couloir, et les goa'ulds à l'autre. Tous se protégeaient à l'aide d'infractuosités caractéristiques de ces vaisseaux, sortes de piliers accolés à la cloison.

Mitchell et Peter tiraient sur les ja'fa alors que l'autre parti de l'équipe menée par Teal'c, disparaissaient dans le couloir. Il fallait maintenant retarder un maximum les ja'fa pour que Carter réussisse la mission.

Et ils étaient très nombreux. Les tirs de lances et de zats étaient si rapprochés, qu'il était difficile de riposter sans se faire toucher. Alors que Cameron tendait le bras pour lancer une grenade, un tir de lance lui heurta l'épaule et lui fit lâcher son projectile. Mayers s'en saisit rapidement et eut à peine le temps de le jeter. Il explosa à quelques mètres. Un fragment atteignit Peter à la jambe. L'agent hurla de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur son séant. Cameron, se tenant l'épaule droite de la main gauche, continuait à tirer.

- ça va Mayers ?

L'agent ne répondit pas tout de suite, il venait de plonger sa main vers sa blessure, et s'employer à extirper le fragment de grenade. On entendit un autre cri de douleur puis un bruit de métal qu'on jette au sol.

- Maintenant sa va un peu mieux, dit-il.

Il enleva sa chemise blanche et la déchira, tandis que John continuait à riposter seul. Il en fit un garrot qu'il serra en haut de sa cuisse. Il se releva alors à la force des bras en s'aidant de la cloison, et à son grand étonnement, il arriva à tenir debout. La douleur avait été tellement atroce, qu'il était trempé de sueur.

- Je prends le relais Cameron.

- Merci.

Mitchell fut soulagé, il avait eut de plus en plus de mal à se tenir le bras, la crampe le guettait. Il fit reposer un peu son membre blessé, puis reprit sa place.

De l'autre coté, les cadavres des ja'fas s'entassaient, mais l'ennemi gagnait du terrain.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils soient si nombreux, déclara le lieutenant-colonel, avec tous les planeurs de la mort qu'ils ont envoyés sur Atlantis ! Bon, on les a retenus suffisamment. On part d'ici, avant de finir en beefsteak !

L'agent rigola intérieurement. Oui, c'était tout à fait ça : deux gros beefsteak, saignant pour lui, et bien cuit pour Cameron !

Ils lancèrent, en même temps, une dernière salve de tirs, puis disparurent à l'angle du couloir. Un cri en ja'fa les prévint que, derrière eux, la chasse était donnée …

***************

La tempête de sable était à son paroxysme. Sheppard et Ronon marchaient côte à côte contre le vent. Ils tenaient tout deux un mouchoir devant leur bouche et leur nez. Le sable s'insinuait partout. Leurs chaussures, leur sac, leur tenue, ils avaient l'impression de peser plusieurs tonnes. Ils virent une forme indistincte se diriger à grands pas vers eux. Ils se couchèrent sur le sol, l'arme pointée vers le nouveau venu.

Alors que John s'apprêtait à tirer, Ronon cria.

- Baissez votre arme, ce n'est que Teyla.

En effet la belle athosienne apparut bientôt. Son visage était grave.

- Ils arrivent. Avez-vous terminé ?

Une explosion retentit soudain a l'entré Ouest de la ville, faisant sursauter Teyla.

- Cela répond à ta question, répondit Sheppard, le sourire aux lèvres. Ne traînons pas trop tout de même. Ronon, tu prends l'entré est, moi l'entré ouest. Teyla tu va voir où en est McKay. Prévient nous dès qu'il a trouvé un nouveau plan. Nous pour l'instant, on va essayer de tenir la baraque.

Il avait été obligé de crier pour se faire entendre malgré la tempête de sable, il marqua donc un temps avant de continuer.

- N'utiliser la radio qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Notre tactique de guérilla implique une discrétion maximum. Bonne chance !

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent, et Sheppard couru en direction de l'ouest, content de constater qu'il avait le vent dans le dos pour l'aider. Mais cela ne durerait pas bien longtemps, vu la fâcheuse tendance au changement, de cet élément capricieux, sur cette planète.

Soudain il vit une forme, au loin, en mouvement. Il sauta alors sur le coté gauche, pour se cacher des wraith, fit un roulé-boulé, qui le remit sur ces jambe, puis contourna la maison, pour pouvoir observer ses ennemis de plus près.

Ils marchaient par trois. L'explosion qu'avait entendu Sheppard avait forcé ses ennemis à prendre moult précautions. Deux Wraiths remuaient le sable à la recherche de pièges, tandis que le troisième épiait les alentours. L'un deux, bientôt mis la main sur un des engins. Il était triomphant.

Sheppard sourit, et pensa :

« Il va falloir trouver une autre technique mes amis »

Il sortit alors un petit boîtier noir de sa poche et pressa un bouton.

L'explosion fut moins violente que la précédente, mais deux des trois Wraith explosèrent littéralement, répandant leurs morceaux tout autour d'eux, y compris sur leur troisième congénère, fulminant. Le wraith restant courait en tous sens, furieux, au mépris du terrain miné.

Trois Wraith apparurent soudain, dans le champs de vision de John, l'obligeant à quitter sa position. Ils marchaient tous les trois côte à côte, scrutant les environs, leur arme dressée. Sheppard commençait tout juste à trottiner, lorsque soudain, le wraith couvert du reste peu ragoûtant de ses amis, l'aperçu. Son visage était tordu en un rictus qui en disait long sur ce qu'il lui ferait s'il l'attrapait. Sheppard accéléra la cadence. Il était facile de perdre quelqu'un avec ses conditions météorologiques, mais il fallait rester prudent. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un endroit adéquat pour continuer son jeu de massacre, il faillit presque oublier un des engins explosifs qu'il avait posé et fit au dernier moment un grand bon pour l'éviter. Il s'affala sur son flan droit de tout son poids.

« Ouf je l'ai échappé belle, se dit-il, on m'aurait ramassé à la petite cuillère ! »

Les wraith se rapprochaient, mais il n'y avait pas encore péril en la demeure. Mais là il se trompait. Il ne vit qu'au dernier moment l'ennemi qui sortait d'une maison, à a peine deux mètres de lui. Il se leva en vitesse, mais il était trop tard. Le wraith l'avait vu, pointa son arme sur lui et … posa son pied sur la mine. Il fut aussitôt pulvérisé en milles morceaux et le souffle de l'explosion, propulsa Sheppard à cinq mètres de là. Il retomba lourdement sur son épaule droite.

La douleur était atroce et courait sur tout son corps, à tel point qu'il se demandait s'il ne c'était pas fracturé la colonne. Il sentait des brûlures sur tout son coté gauche. Le sable, soufflant en tempête, s'insinuait dans ses plaies ouvertes. Alors qu'il tentait de se relevait, il s'affala en avant. Il venait de repérer deux nouvelles blessures. Il avait très certainement la jambe gauche cassée, mais la douleur qui le faisait le plus souffrir venait de son épaule qui était démise. Il lui fallait se relever le plus vite possible s'il ne voulait pas se faire repérer ou être enterré vivant. Il commença alors à ramper sur le sable à l'aide de son bras gauche, en direction d'une maison. Pour le pauvre Sheppard, l'opération ne fut pas aisée et il eut l'impression que cela durait une éternité. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il s'aida du mur pour se mettre debout. Son épaule le lançait continuellement. Il suait à grosses gouttes. Ah ce qu'il aurait voulu être Riggs dans « l'Arme fatale », et se remettre l'épaule en la tapant sur le mur ! Mais l'opération nécessité une certaine expérience qui lui faisait défaut. Il doutait même que cela fut possible.

Une explosion au loin le fit sursauter.

« Ça, c'est signé Ronon», pensa t-il.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner, l'arme à la main. Ce fut trop rapide pour sa jambe cassée. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genou. John sentit un rayon le percuter de plein fouet et perdit connaissance.

****************

Pour Jack, Weir pouvait très bien s'occuper seule de la cité. C'était une femme compétente et intelligente. Il lui faisait complètement confiance. Les hommes tombaient comme des mouches et O'Neill en avait marre de tourner en rond, attendant qu'on lui apprenne un nouveau décès. Il allait maintenant passer à l'action.

- Ah ! Voilà, c'est ici.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Derrière, se trouvait Harry qui s'installait tout juste sur la batterie de tir.

- Hey ! Salut Jack ! Tu viens profiter du feu d'artifice ?

Maybourne avait le chic pour énerver n'importe qui. Il aurait fait perdre patience à un saint.

- Pousse toi de là ! Je prends ta place. Occupe-toi des munitions.

Harry sourit, et lui fit un salut militaire.

- A vos ordres mon général à la retraite !

Jack prit sa place, et commença à vider son chargeur sur l'ennemi, pour se calmer les nerfs.

Il était difficile de discerner les vaisseaux dans l'obscurité. La pleine lune et les étoiles se reflétaient sur l'océan, permettant une vision superficielle des cieux autour des belligérants. Les batteries de tir fonctionnaient à leur plein, bien que leur nombre allait en baissant au fil des minutes. Les vaisseaux touchés s'écrasaient sur la cité, provocants de nombreux incendies, ou sombraient dans l'océan. On voyait des vaisseaux tournoyer, d'autres tirer, plonger en piquet ou planer au dessus d'Atlantis. Leur ballet était incessant. Certains vaisseaux, touchés mais pas détruits, percutaient d'autres planeurs qui explosaient, brisants l'obscurité momentanément. Le visage de Jack était crispé alors qu'il se concentrait pour viser juste. Une salve de son arme toucha la queue d'un appareil, qui fit volte face, laissant échapper une traînée de fumée, tira dans leur direction et s'écrasa non loin de là.

- Jack ! Fait gaffe à les faire exploser en vol, où on va s'en prendre un en pleine poire !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. L'important étant de ne surtout pas lui faire le plaisir de répondre.

O'Neill en détruisit comme cela plusieurs dizaines, mais leur nombre ne semblait pas baisser. Une dernière salve atteignit un vaisseau qui se dirigea droit vers eux, dans le but de détruire l'ennemi quel qu'en soit l'issu pour son pilote. Comme les Kamikaze japonais lors de la dernière guerre mondiale. Jack s'apprêtait à fuir, lorsque un autre appareil, endommagé, apparu dans leur champs de vision. Leurs trajectoires se coupaient. Aucun des deux appareils ne put redresser à temps.

Les deux planeurs étaient si proche qu'il pu voir l'effroi sur le visages des pilotes, une demi seconde avant l'explosion. Des bouts d'appareils tombèrent tout autour d'eux.

Jack inspira profondément, puis continua à tirer. Harry, quand à lui, transpirait abondamment.

«La batterie 9 ne répond plus », entendit-on dire Weir à la radio de Jack.

Bientôt se fut le cas de la 20, 13, 7, 12 …

Les équipes tombaient comme des mouches, et le nombre de vaisseaux ennemi ne semblait pas baisser.

« Le major Lorne est blessé, il requiert de l'aide au secteur 2. »

Jack allait répondre lorsque Harry saisit le militaire et le jeta à terre. Il savait bien pourtant qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à un ex-agent du NID ! Il avait pourtant prévenu Landry ! Le traître ! Un coup droit vengeur atteignit Maybourne au nez, alors que leur batterie explosait, éparpillant ses morceaux aux quatre vents.

L'orifice nasal de Harry saignait abondamment.

- Merci jack, fit-il d'une voix nasillarde, tandis qu'il se pinçait le nez pour stopper l'hémorragie.

O'Neill répondit, tout penaud.

- Il faut dire pour ma défense que tu as été un peu brusque.

Harry se fit sarcastique.

- Oui, de rien. C'était naturel, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

- Bon, d'accord, merci ! dit-il, énervé, saisissant sa radio.

Maybourne n'était pas dupe, il voyait au comportement de Jack, qu'il s'en voulait de s'être fait sauvé par l'ex-agent du NID. Mais le général lui en été gratifiant. Il n'en doutait pas … ou presque pas.

- Ici O'Neill, nous partons sur le champs au secteur 2. Notre batterie est inutilisable.

« Encore une ! s'exclama Weir, nous n'allons pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps Jack »

- Commencez à évacuer tout le personnel non indispensable.

Sur ce, ils partirent en trottinant, porter assistance au major Lorne.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Contre attaque

**Chapitre 4 : contre attaque**

- C'est ici !

Cameron tourna la tête et découvrit deux Jaffas allongés sur le sol, avec des marques sanglantes sur leur torse, laissées par une lance goa'uld. C'était du Teal'c tout craché. Les deux corps entouraient une porte. Avant que Mitchell ait put dire quoi que ce soit, l'agent de "la confrérie" entra, et … il tomba nez à nez avec l'arme du jaffa, avec son propriétaire au bout, à l'air particulièrement féroce.

- Ohé Teal'c, baissez votre arme, cria Cameron, vous allez tuer quelqu'un.

Il obtempéra et regarda les deux nouveaux venus de haut en bas en levant un sourcil. Ils avaient l'air passablement mal en point. Mitchell se tenait un bras, tandis que Mayers boitait, un bandage ensanglanté lui entourant une de ses cuisses. Ils avaient l'air tout deux de revenir droit de l'enfer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On a l'air si mal en point que ça ? fit Peter, ironique.

Teal'c hocha la tête et fit une fois de plus honneur à son style laconique :

- En effet.

Cameron balaya la pièce du regard. Daniel était assis au milieu d'un cercle, tracé sur le sol, bricolant trois générateurs à Naquadah, tandis que Carter était concentrée sur un boîtier de commande qui était sur le mur, au fond de la pièce.

- On a bientôt fini, dit-elle, il faut que le minutage soit parfait.

- Sinon ? demanda Daniel, en levant brusquement la tête, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de sortit de ses songes.

- Ben …

Daniel rabaissa la tête.

- Non, je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir.

Teal'c était resté à la porte, et observait le couloir. Il se retourna brusquement et cria :

- De nombreux Jaffas arrivent !

Mayers ricana :

- Ce sont nos amis de tout à l'heure, je pensais qu'on les avait semés.

Cameron s'avança vers Sam :

- Vous en avez pour combien de temps Carter ?

- Un petit quart d'heure, mais je …

- Je vous laisse dix minutes. Ils sont nombreux et nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps.

Sur ce, Mitchell fit signe à Teal'c et ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils s'accroupirent, plus loin, à couvert. Mayers referma la porte derrière eux.

- Ils vont les retarder le plus possible, mais ça va être difficile.

- Je sais, fit Carter. Laissez-moi me concentrer maintenant.

La réussite de la mission reposait sur un minutage parfait, qui dépendait quasi essentiellement des compétences de Sam. Elle sentait la sueur perler sur son front, alors qu'elle se concentrait. Encore quelques minutes …

*****

Sheppard ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième suivit bientôt. Mais il ne voyait rien du tout. Un voile blanc lui couvrait le regard. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour accommoder, et bientôt il distingua des formes, de plus en plus nettement. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient effroyablement, mais il reconnu bientôt, clairement, la voix de Teyla.

- John ? Vous m'entendez ?

- Très bien Teyla, mais parlez plus doucement, j'ai une de ses gueules de bois ! Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps.

Il essaya de se relever, mais retomba vite au sol. Sa jambe gauche ne le portait plus.

- Doucement John, murmura Teyla, je vous ai remis l'épaule pendant votre sommeil, mais votre jambe est cassée et je n'est pas d'attelle disponible.

Sheppard avait maintenant recouvré complètement la vue, et ce qu'il voyait ne le rassurait guère.

Ils étaient dans un vaisseau Wraith ! Dans une cellule pour être exact. Rodney était dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même, maugréant et jurant. Ronon, quand à lui, était debout devant la porte, regardant fixement à l'extérieur, l'air furieux, la tête basse, tel un taureau s'apprêtant à charger.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Sheppard, complètement désorienté.

Teyla se tourna vers Dex, qui émit un bruit, une sorte de … grognement.

- Ronon s'est fait capturé par un faisceau Wraith, et nous nous sommes fait prendre alors qu'on essayait de sortir du village. On aurait presque réussi si cette satanée tempête ne s'était pas calmée. Mais on a eu plus de chance que vous John on dirait.

- Bah, ce ne sont pas quelques brûlures, une jambe cassée et une épaule démise qui vont me faire peur. J'ai connu pire. Ronon, vous n'avez pas essayé de …

- Ils m'ont prit toute ma réserve de couteaux ! dit alors l'homme, rageusement, toujours tourné vers l'ouverture.

Ils n'avaient donc désormais que peu de chances d'accomplir leur mission, John en était conscient. Il souffrait énormément, mais il ne voulait pour rien au monde que ses compagnons le remarquent. Sa jambe et ses brûlures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Même son épaule, remboîtée, lui faisait mal. Il était difficile maintenant de se rendormir. Il aurait préféré ne pas s'être réveillé. Avec la fièvre, ses songes avaient été peuplés de cauchemars. Mais c'était de loin préférable à la douleur du réel. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas fait que des cauchemars. Certains de ces rêves avaient été fort plaisants … Il commençait à se laisser gagner par une certaine torpeur, lorsque …

- EUREKA !!

Sheppard sursauta et tous se tournèrent vers un McKay rayonnant et plus suffisant que jamais.

- Je sais comment remplir notre mission ! Tout n'est pas perdu, bien au contraire !

******

Sa respiration devint de plus en plus faible, puis dans un dernier long soupir, il rendit l'âme.

Un de plus ! Il n'avait pas pu sauver un seul des hommes qu'on lui avait apporté. La plupart étaient grièvement blessés ou amputés d'un membre quand ils arrivaient. Les plus chanceux étaient déjà morts, les autres souffraient le martyr. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire c'était d'apaiser les quelques minutes qu'ils leur restaient, avec un peu de morphine. C'était là sa seule utilité…

Carson sortit de sa morosité lorsqu'il vit bientôt arriver Maybourne, le bas du visage ensanglanté, qui tenait dans ces bras un Lorne en piteux état. Weir suivait à quelques pas. Ce fut elle qui parla en premier.

- Docteur ! On a besoin de vous vite ! Il respire encore !

Becket indiqua du doigt un lit au milieu de l'infirmerie.

- Posez-le ici, je m'en occupe.

Carson l'ausculta un long moment. Cela parut une éternité pour les deux observateurs.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, il leva la tête et révéla son pronostic.

- Il peut s'en tirer, mais il faut que je l'opère dès maintenant.

Harry sourit, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et commença à essuyer le sang qui coulait toujours de son nez.

Tandis que le médecin partait préparer son bloc opératoire, Weir se tourna vers l'ex agent du NID.

- Harry, vous êtes blessé, laissez un médecin vous soigner.

Maybourne ricana.

- Non, ce n'est rien, ça va passer, ça ne coule presque plus. Cela n'a rien à voir avec une blessure de guerre. C'est ce bon Jack, qui m'a fortement, mais clairement exprimé sa gratitude lorsque je l'ai sauvé d'une crémation prématurée mais certaine. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vais le rejoindre.

Puis il quitta la pièce en riant aux éclats.

Weir sourit et secoua la tête. Il est parfois bien difficile de comprendre les militaires !

*******

Sheppard souffrait toujours autant. Il savait que sans soins médicaux, cela irait en s'empirant jusqu'au coma, puis … Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il restait un mince espoir de s'en sortir, en suivant le plan de McKay à la lettre. Le scientifique n'était jamais aussi compétent que sous une forte pression. Il venait encore de le démontrer.

Ronon tournait et virer tel un lion en cage, cherchant quoi que soit qui pourrait l'aider à sortir de là. Teyla restait assise, prêt de John, l'aidant à tenir le coup.

Mckay, quand à lui, souriait depuis prêt d'une heure, sans signe de crampe aucune. Il irradiait la joie de vivre et la fierté depuis sa déclaration théâtrale.

Un bruit fit sursauter Ronon. Teyla se leva, tout doucement et tandis l'oreille.

- Ce sont eux, fit-elle, ils arrivent.

Le sourire de McKay disparu comme il était venu. Il partit s'accroupir dans un coin, le visage livide.

Trois Wraith apparurent, l'arme à la main.

L'un deux ouvrit la porte de leur cachot. Puis ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la cellule, l'air féroce, toutes leurs dents dehors.

Ronon se déplaça légèrement sur sa gauche, pour prendre les Wraith par surprise. Mais cela n'échappa pas à l'un d'eux qui, sans un mot, lui appuya son arme sur le torse.

John décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir pour éviter à Dex d'autres ennuis :

- Pardonnez-moi de rester ainsi allongé. Ce n'est pas par manque de politesse, mais je ne suis pas en état de recevoir. Revenez plus tard, si vous le voulez bien.

Le sourire du Wraith qui tenait Ronon en joue, répondit à celui de Sheppard. D'un mouvement de la tête, il envoya ces deux congénères récupérer John.

- Notre Reine voudrait … s'entretenir avec vous.

Teyla s'interposa entre les créatures et Sheppard.

- Vous ne pouvez pas. Prenez-moi plutôt.

Sheppard s'était levé en s'aidant de la cloison, au prix d'une douleur horrible. Ruisselant de sueur, il posa la main sur l'épaule de l'Athosienne,

- Laissez-moi y aller.

Les deux Wraith écartèrent Teyla sans ménagement et sortirent en traînant leur fardeau.

Le troisième referma la cellule et annonça :

- J'espère qu'il saura répondre aux questions qu'on lui posera. Sinon nous reviendrons interroger l'un de vous.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et s'éloigna, laissant les trois prisonniers profondément peinés et inquiets. Ils avaient bien pensés qu'ils viendraient les interroger. A vrai dire cela était même nécessaire, voir primordial … Mais ils avaient tous espérés qu'ils ne prendraient pas Sheppard. Même McKay se reprochait d'avoir été si peureux, alors que John, dans son état, avait maintenant le sort d'Atlantis entre ses mains.

Bien que diminué, tous savaient que Sheppard s'acquitterait de sa mission, mais ils auraient souhaité lui éviter cela.

********

- Monsieur …

- Quoi encore !

- Monsieur, nous avons recouvrés une partie des boucliers mais …

- Mais quoi !

- Mais nous ne tiendront pas longtemps face …

- Combien de temps ! Allez droit au but non de non !

- Quelques salves.

John Crichton tapa du poing sur le tableau de bord devant lui, faisant tomber par la même occasion une pile de documents sur le sol.

- Ben il vous en aura fallu du temps ! Dites à Roswell de se préparer, nous allons bientôt sortir d'Hyperespace.

- Tout de suite mons…

- MAINTENANT ! Pas demain !

L'intendant saisit son casque avec micro intégré, et contacta l'asgard. Il jetait de temps en temps un regard à Crichton, pour voir s'il le surveillait. De son coté, le colonel se préparait à une manœuvre … délicate pour le moins.

John se mit à murmurer pour lui-même :

- Tient bon mon bon ami. Ne me laisse pas tomber pas maintenant. Ce bon vieux Caldwell ne me le pardonnerait pas si je ne te rendais pas entier.

Il saisit ensuite son micro et entreprit de le faire marcher en … tapant dessus ainsi que sur le tableau de commande.

Un ingénieur affolé vint vers lui en poussant des cris d'orfraies et lui montra comment s'en servir.

- Merci bien. Saleté d'informatique !

- Monsieur, Rosw …, Hermiod veut s'entretenir avec vous sur …

- Dites lui que je ne suis pas là ! Qu'il se débrouille ! Après tout ce sont eux qui sont si évolués.

- Mais monsieur …

- Débrouillez vous avec lui ! J'ai une annonce à effectuer.

Il appuya sur un bouton en face de lui, d'un coup de poing, et déclencha ainsi tous les hauts parleurs du vaisseau.

- Mes amis, nous allons incessamment sous peu, sortir de l'hyperespace. Nos bouclier sont amoindris et les dégâts du vaisseaux importants. Mais je compte bien mener ma mission à bien ! Bonne chance à tous.

*********

Il arrivait à l'histoire de bégayer de temps en temps. C'est avec cette affreuse impression de déjà vu, que Sheppard fut assis sur une chaise, avec brusquerie.

Cette salle immense … cette chaise … cette table … Tout cela ne lui était que trop familier.

Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, et il luttait constamment pour ne pas défaillir. Il ne devait pas être très beau à voir.

Les trois Wraith restèrent autour de lui, tel une garde rapproché, alors que la reine apparaissait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa robe verte, claire, était magnifique. John en vint à penser à une de ses connaissances, qui aurait été magnifique avec cette robe. Le visage de la Wraith, se transforma soudain en celui de Teyla. Ce fut ensuite Weir qui prit la place de l'Athosienne. Sheppard secoua la tête. Il fallait rester lucide ! Ne pas se laisser entraîner par cette torpeur qui commençait doucement à s'emparer de son corps. L'interrogatoire n'en serait que plus facile pour la Wraith.

Il reprit peu a peu ses esprits et en vint à se demander comment se visage hideux, avait bien pu lui faire rappeler ses collègues féminines.

La reine s'approcha et le gifla avec force. Il atterrit à terre avec fracas et laissa échapper un gémissement. Son épaule droite s"était déboîtée de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, plus besoin de lutter. Cette douleur intense lui avait fait reprendre ses esprits. Mais il savait que ce n'était que temporaire.

Il fut réinstallé sur sa chaise par ses geôliers, puis l'interrogatoire commença.

Qui êtes vous ?

John et vous ?

Une deuxième gifle l'envoya valdinguer sur le sol. La douleur était maintenant intenable. Lorsqu'il fut réinstallé sur le siège, la reine sourit.

- Dois-je répéter la question ?

- Non, c'était on ne peut plus clair.

Il marqua un temps de pause. C'était à lui de jouer maintenant.

- Je suis envoyé en éclaireur par la flotte de Ba'al, seigneur Goa'uld. Je suis sûr que vos radars ont déjà détectés ses vaisseaux.

Un long silence accueillit ses dires. Le visage de la Wraith se fit encore plus dure.

- Qui sont les goa'uld ?

- Des guerriers bien plus puissants que vous ne l'êtes et que vous ne le serez jamais. Relâchez moi, et je demanderais leur clémence pour vos actes.

La reine leva la main, et Sheppard s'attendit à un nouveau coup, probablement fatal, au vu de son état. Au lieu de ça, elle se ravisa et appliqua sa main sur le torse de John. La sensation était toute sauf sensuelle. La main glacée semblait aspirer son corps meurtri. Tel une sangsue se collant à sa proie avant son festin sanglant.

- Nous allons nous mettre en orbite autour de la planète. Nos radars ont en effet détectés onze vaisseaux en approche. Avant que je n'abrège vos souffrances et ma faim par la même occasion, dites-moi pourquoi …

Elle s'immobilisa soudain, le regard dans le vide, la tête légèrement tournée.

- Voici vos amis, John. Je m'occuperai de vous plus tard. Les batailles me mettent en appétit. Nous ne laisserons pas le temps aux vôtres de riposter.

Elle sortit ensuite de la salle, laissant Sheppard seul, dans la pièce avec trois Wraith armés … Mais le plus dure était fait, les Wraith feraient finalement face aux goa'ulds …

**********

- 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Nous sortons de l'hyperespace !

L'espace, constellé d'étoiles, apparut soudain à l'équipage du Daedale. Une planète orangée pas plus grande que la Lune était à leur gauche, et deux vaisseaux Wraiths leur faisaient face. Ils étaient là ! John avait du réussir !

- Monsieur, devons nous tenter de prendre contact ?

- ça c'est une super idée, commandez moi un Big Mac avec des frites pendant que vous y êtes ! Nous ne faisons rien tant que la flotte de Ba'al ne nous a pas rejoint ! Si vous voulez faire quelque chose : faites que l'hyperpropulsion soit prête à fonctionner à tout moment et soyez prêt à lancer tout notre armement vers le vaisseau Wraith le plus prêt !

Le technicien s'étouffant avec l'eau qu'il buvait, en déglutit une partie.

- Mais monsieur, nous ne réussirons jamais à …

- Je ne vous demande pas de discuter mes ordres mais de les appliquer. Quand j'aurais un doute sur la conduite à suivre vous en serez le premier informé !

- Monsieur, nous avons une communication radio avec un des vaisseaux Wraith.

- Arf, manquait plus que ça ! Enfin, tant qu'on discute, on ne se tire pas dessus. Passez moi la communication.

Tout d'un coup sur un écran en face de Crichton on vit apparaître un monstre répugnant, à la peau bleuté et au visage ingrat. Un Wraith, sans aucun doute, même si John n'en avait jamais vu, on les lui avait décrit et il en avait vu des représentations.

- Bonjour, dit le colonel sobrement.

- Que nous voulez vous ?

Tout en parlant le Wraith avait découvert ses dents en un rictus méprisant. Crichton n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il ne voulait pas dire quoi que se soit aux Wraiths qui pourrait saboter la mission. En dire le moins possible et laisser l'ennemi en tirer ses propres conclusions.

- Vous le savez très bien.

- En effet, nous avons capturé vos éclaireurs. Rendez vous, et il n'y aura pas de bataille.

Tout cela avait été très bref, mais riche en contenu. Crichton attendit un moment avant de répondre, le temps d'assimiler la dernière information, et de trouver de quoi répliquer. Sheppard et son équipe avaient donc été capturés ? Avaient t-ils tous révélés aux Wraiths ? Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

- Vous rigolez ? Vous, rendez vous ! Notre flotte et plus importante que la votre.

Ce fut à ce moment que les dix vaisseaux de Ba'al choisirent pour sortir de l'hyper espace, les uns derrières les autres.

- Très bon timing, fit le colonel à son second. Coupez la communication.

Le visage hargneux du Wraith disparu aussitôt.

- Monsieur, je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on mette les voiles.

- Non, Ba'al ne nous attaquera pas, avant de savoir qui sont ces deux vaisseaux.

Le second hocha la tête, en effet il ne se passait rien, tout le monde avait l'air de s'observer.

- Monsieur ! Nous avons une liaison radio avec Ba'al !

Crichton haussa les sourcils, puis tout d'un coup un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

- Passez le moi.

Ba'al apparut sur l'écran, avachit sur son trône, l'air hautin.

- Rendez vous, vous n'êtes qu'un seul vaisseau contre toute notre flotte. Si vous obéissez à votre dieu, nous épargnerons une partie de l'équipage.

Crichton se mit à rire franchement à la grande incompréhension du Goa'uld.

- Nous sommes trois vaisseaux, pas un. Et les deux autres, ont une force de frappe supérieure à la votre.

Ba'al jura en goa'uld, et tapa du poing sur son trône.

- Ces vaisseaux ne sont pas Terriens !

- Excusez moi un moment.

Crichton coupa son micro et se tourna vers son second.

- Demandez à Roswell si il peut mettre les deux flottes ennemies en communication.

- Bien mons…

- Maintenant pas à la saint glinglin !

Il ne fallut pas plus de 20 secondes pour avoir l'information demandée.

- Oui monsieur on …

- Très bien.

Crichton ralluma son micro. Ba'al fulminait.

- Qui vous a permit de …

- Désolé mon petit père, mais mon chef vient de me demander de te parler en privé.

Le teint du Goa'uld vira au rouge brique, et au moment où Ba'al ouvrait la bouche, le colonel coupa la transmission.

- Monsieur, les deux flottes sont maintenant en communication.

- Un vrai standard ici ! Beau boulot à tous ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont se dire, mais vu l'état de nerf dans lequel je les ais mis, et connaissant l'arrogance des deux partis, ils ne vont pas discuter bien longtemps. Mes amis, c'est le moment de plier bagage ! Lancez tous les projectiles que nous avons contre le vaisseau Wraith le plus proche et passez en Hyper espace ! …

***********

Ba'al écumait littéralement de rage. Ses yeux flamboyaient de haine. Comment avait il osé parler à son dieu ?! Il prendrait beaucoup de plaisir à voir souffrir cet insecte insignifiant …

- Monseigneur Ba'al, nous avons une autre communication …

- Passez-la moi ! Je vais leur montrer ce que …

Il s'arrêta de parler alors qu'un monstre apparaissait sur son écran. Un humanoïde à la peau verdâtre et à l'aspect féroce.

- Mais qui …

- Je suis la reine Wraith de ce vaisseau. Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis Ba'al, seigneur Goa'uld. Prosternez vous devant moi et j'abr …

- Ainsi c'est donc vous Ba'al ? Vous allez regretter de nous avoir provoqués.

Le goa'uld sourit.

- Vous ne nous faites pas peur. Nous sommes supérieurs en nombre. Rendez-nous les humains et nous en resterons là.

- Il n'en ait pas question, vos éclaireurs sont bien où il sont. Nous allons vous détruire et …

Un sourire carnassier se dessina soudain sur le visage de la Wraith.

- … je prendrais un grand plaisir à me nourrir de John après la bataille. Les trois autres connaîtront un sort moins enviable.

La conversation prenait un tour qui échappait complètement à Ba'al. Des éclaireurs ? John ? Les trois autres ?

Tout d'un coup, alors que Ba'al préparait une réponse cinglante, un évènement déroutant se produisit. A travers le cockpit du vaisseau mère, un spectacle étonnant s'offrait à la vue de tous. Le Daedale tira plusieurs missiles en direction du vaisseau Wraith le plus proche, et passa aussitôt en Hyper espace. Les projectiles s'écrasèrent sur le vaisseau ruche, n'entraînant qu'un léger tremblement de sa structure.

Pourquoi les terriens attaquaient-ils ainsi leurs alliés ? Cela n'avait aucun sens pour le goa'uld.

La Wraith toutes dents dehors, rompit aussitôt la communication.

Du coté des vaiseaux goa'ulds, on s'interrogeait.

Pouvait on s'attendre à un renversement de situation, et à une aide de ces étranges créatures, pour traquer les Terriens ? Cela serait la logique même, vu la traîtrise récente de leurs alliés d'Atlantis.

La réponse vint très rapidement.

Alors que Ba'al allait ordonner de suivre le Daedale, des tirs jaillirent en provenance des deux vaisseaux ennemis. Seule une manœuvre heureuse permis à la flotte goa'uld d'éviter la première salve.

- Jaffas ! Ripostez !

La bataille commençait.

************

Elizabeth faisait les cents pas dans la salle de commande. D'après Becket, L'état de Lorne était préoccupant. Le médecin d'Atlantis avait décidé de l'opérer au plus vite. C'était la seule solution, ou il perdrait sa jambe.

Les blessés n'arrivaient plus aussi nombreux qu'auparavant. Le nombre des équipes défendant la cité s'étant réduites comme peau de chagrin.

Elizabeth attendait avec appréhension le rapport des survivants tous les quarts d'heure.

Jack et Maybourne étaient en retard. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Weir allait essayer de les contacter quand soudain …

« … ici Maybourne me recevez-vous ? … »

- Oui, comment … ?

« … je répète me recevez-vous ? … »

- Nous vous recevons …

« Merde ! Satanée radio ! Au cas où vous me receviez, sachez que notre situation est critique. Notre batterie de tir est H.S et nous notre retraite est coupée. Un vaisseau goa'uld s'est écrasé sur l'ouverture, nous bloquant tout accès. Nous répliquons uniquement avec nos armes de poing … et il nous reste peu de balles. Jack est touché, il est inconscient. Cela n'a pas l'air très grave, mais je ne suis pas médecin … Vous m'entendez ? V.. en … ez … ? … eu … ar… ».

Puis plus rien, juste une suite ininterrompue de parasites.

Weir leva la tête au ciel. Que fallait-il faire ? Lever le bouclier dès maintenant, et ainsi minimiser les chances de réussites de la mission ? Ou laisser Jack et Maybourne se faire massacrer par la nuée de planeurs de la mort ?

Sa décision était prise. Il fallait suivre le plan à la lettre. Des centaines de vies étaient en jeu.

Mais il y avait peut être un autre moyen de sauver les deux hommes … Mais qui pourrait bien … ?

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Becket arriva, tout sourire.

- Il s'en sortira. D'ici une ou deux semaine, il marchera comme avant.

Le visage de Weir s'éclaira soudain. Et ce n'était pas uniquement le fait de l'annonce du bon rétablissement de Lorne.

- Très bon travail. Dites moi docteur Becket ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez piloté un jumper dernièrement ? …

*************

Du suicide ! Ce n'était rien d'autre. Autant se mette le canon d'une arme de poing dans la bouche et appuyer sur la détente. Pourquoi avait-il donc accepté cette satanée mission ? Il aurait très bien put dire :

- Il en est hors de question, ma présence est indispensable au bon fonctionnement du bloc opératoire !

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Au lieu de cela il avait dit :

- Je peux essayer. Nous n'avons plus d'arrivée de blessés grave, et durant mon absence, les infirmières prendront le relais. Elles sont très compétentes.

C'était bien sur la vérité, mais parfois, pour son bien personnel, il vaut mieux savoir mentir.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Carson d'être aussi couard. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'installa aux commandes du Jumper qui s'allumèrent, détectant le gène des Anciens. Il prit la peine de contrôler sa respiration, pour restaurer son calme. Il fallait y voir plus clair et pour cela il devait se calmer. Ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Il sentit une certaine sérénité s'installer en lui, et il voyait les choses différemment désormais. Il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage en acceptant cette mission. Il fallait juste se dire que ce n'était qu'une banale visite à domicile … à bord d'un Jumper, et en plein siège … mais une visite à domicile tout de même.

Le principal était d'arriver indemne, jusqu'aux deux hommes, pour pouvoir s'occuper de Jack … si ils étaient encore vivants. Et cela, seul lui pouvait le faire.

Autant il pensait que cette mission était suicidaire, autant il savait qu'il fallait tenter la chose.

Sa radio grésilla et on entendit la voit de Weir.

« Docteur Becket ? Etes vous prêt ? »

Question piège. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir et de laisser le doute s'installer dans son esprit.

- Bien sur que je suis prêt !

La réponse était peut être un peu sèche, il espérait que Weir ne s'en formaliserait pas.

« Alors vous avez mon feu vert ! »

La porte du hangar s'ouvrit soudain, faisant pénétrer la clarté lunaire, et la lueur des explosions.

« Et voila, c'est partit, pensa Carson, a moi de jouer maintenant ».

Il décolla, mit en marche le bouclier occultant et sortit du Hangar le plus rapidement possible, frôlant dangereusement la porte, pour éviter ainsi d'être une cible facile malgré son invisibilité. Prudence est mère de sûreté. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était édifiant. Il y avait des centaines de planeurs de la mort ! Le nombre d'équipe d'Atlantis qui ripostaient était tristement dérisoire ! Les goa'ulds n'allaient pas tarder à gagner la bataille.

Il ne vit que trop tard le vaisseau qui fonçait droit sur lui. Le planeur explosa alors qu'il était la cible d'une batterie de tir Atlants. Le Jumper, par le souffle de l'explosion, fut propulsé sur la cité, et s'encastra avec un grand fracas dans une des flèches d'Atlantis. Par chance l'appareil ne semblait pas endommagé. Carson étourdit par le choc, dégagea son vaisseau de la structure avant de se rendre compte avec horreur que son bouclier occultant ne fonctionnait plus. Heureusement le bouclier, lui, semblait pouvoir être activé. Mais il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir … complètement à découvert ! Carson inspira profondément … et pria. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire. Sa première analyse sur l'aspect suicidaire de la mission avait peut être était la bonne finalement. La prochaine fois, c'était décidé, il mettrait en avant son indispensabilité en tant que médecin de la cité … s'il y avait une prochaine fois …

Alors qu'il contournait une des flèches de la cité, un vaisseau apparut soudain à quelques mètres devant Becket. Une boule le serra au niveau de l'estomac. Au lieu de tirer, le planeur implosa littéralement. Becket ne vit plus rien pendant une fraction de seconde, alors qu'il traversait la nuée de débris incandescents.

Grâce au ciel, Les équipes faisaient ce qui était convenu. Weir les avait prévenu par radio, d'escorter Becket dans la limite du possible.

Et la limite du possible n'allait pas tarder à être atteinte. Des planeurs de la mort l'avaient aperçus et fonçaient sur lui. Alors qu'il virait à droite pour éviter un tir, il perdit le contrôle du Jumper qui plongea à pic. Trois vaisseaux goa'ulds, leurrés par cette manœuvre soudaine, entrèrent en collision et explosèrent.

Becket eut tout juste le temps de redresser avant de sombrer dans les flots. Une large tranchée se dessina ainsi sur l'étendue d'eau, bientôt rompue par un jaillissement d'eau de mer provoqué par le plongeon d'un planeur de la mort.

De nombreux tirs percutaient le bouclier du Jumper, qui ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps encore.

Deux autres vaisseaux furent détruits par les batteries de tir alliées. Un panache de fumé noire occulta un moment les alentours. Ce fut suffisant pour Carson qui atterrit dans un renfoncement, sur la plate forme ou l'attendait Maybourne. Il vit passer du coin de l'œil les vaisseaux qui le pourchassaient, ne semblant pas l'avoir repéré. Il expira profondément, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il l'avait échappé belle ! Mais sa mission n'était pas finie !

Il saisit son matériel médical puis descendit du Jumper, tombant nez à nez avec Maybourne.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Suivez moi, Jack est part là. Carson enjamba tout un tas de gravats alors qu'ils avançaient. La plate forme était en ruines. Le corps inanimé de Jack se trouvait sous ce qui avait dû être la batterie de tir.

- Voilà doc. Comment va Lorne ?

Carson avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il l'avait opéré.

- Il va très bien, d'ici quinze jours il pourra reprendre du service comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- En voila un au moins qui a de la chance …

Il saisit soudain le médecin par le col et le plaqua au sol. On entendit un sifflement et les deux hommes se relevèrent. Un planeur de la mort venait de les frôler.

- Merci Maybourne, je ne l'avais pas entendu arrivé.

- Vous au moins vous ne m'avez pas frappé. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on nous voie, je n'ai plus une seule munition.

Carson se frappa la tête de la paume de sa main.

- Zut, j'ai oublié de vous le dire. Il y a des armes dans le Jumper.

Maybourne lui donna une gigantesque claque amicale dans le dos.

- Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur vous doc ! J'y vais de se pas.

Harry couru au Jumper, récupéra un véritable petit arsenal, puis revint, fort encombré auprès du médecin et de son patient.

- Pose ça triple andouille ! Tu vas tous nous faire tuer !

Maybourne sourit. O'Neill était assis contre un mur, un bandage autour de la tête. Aussi irascible que jamais !

- Content de te voir rétabli Jack !

- Oui, moi aussi.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent un moment puis éclatèrent de rire. Il fallait bien évacuer le stress et la pression d'un moyen ou d'un autre. Or, la journée avait été … assez difficile …

- C'est quoi le plan maintenant doc ? demanda Harry en s'essuyant les yeux.

Carson se gratta la tête. Il s'était concentré sur sa mission qui était de se rendre au chevet de Jack et de le soigner … Il avait pensé un moment que le plus dure était fait … mais en y réfléchissant bien …

- Il faut rentrer au hangar avec le Jumper.

- Un jeu d'enfant ! fit Jack. Avec l'occulteur …

- Je … le bouclier est très amoindri et on ne peut plus utiliser l'occulteur.

Un profond silence, seulement entrecoupé d'explosions et de tirs, accueillit la déclaration du docteur. Et cette fois ci, personne ne rit.

Un sifflement.

Maybourne pivota, un MP5 dans chaque main, il vida ses chargeurs sur le planeur de la mort qui explosa. Les trois hommes se recroquevillèrent, alors que des débris tombaient tout autour d'eux.

Cet incident ramena les hommes à la réalité. Peu importe ce qu'il faudrait faire ensuite, il fallait partir maintenant !

Aidé de Harry et de Carson, O'Neill fut amené au Jumper. Il était clair que Jack n'était pas en état de piloter. Il ne restait qu'un seul autre candidat … Becket s'installa au poste de commande. Le colonel fut allongé et Maybourne s'installa aux côtés du médecin.

- Quand vous voulez doc !

- Alea jacta est, entendit-on murmurer Jack.

Becket ferma les yeux, fit le point sur ce qu'il devrait faire, puis décolla.

A peine cette action effectuée qu'une foule de vaisseaux apparut de devant, derrière, sur les côtés …

Becket avait beau zigzaguer, le bouclier baissait à vue d'œil. Ce n'était décidément pas le jour des boucliers !

- Les drônes, Carson, les drônes !

- Mais je ne sais pas si … !

- Maintenant !

La dernière fois que Carson avait eut à contrôler un drône … Il avait justement failli tuer O'Neill et Sheppard. Le tout c'était de ne surtout pas y penser.

- Ok, je balance tout ce qu'on a.

Une petite dizaine de drônes furent éjectés de l'appareil et firent le ménage autour du vaisseau. Le Jumper fut bientôt entouré d'un nuage noirâtre.

- Bravo Carson ! lança Jack. Beau boulot ! On y est presque.

Boum !

Un impact fit vibrer le vaisseau qui n'avait désormais plus de bouclier.

Il restait un planeur de la mort derrière eux.

Becket enchaînait les manœuvres d'évitement, mais les tirs étaient trop rapprochés.

Maybourne se leva et se rendit à l'arrière de l'appareil.

- Que fait tu Harry ? rugit Jack.

L'ex-agent du NID attacha l'extrémité d'une corde à sa taille et fixa l'autre extrémité à la paroi du vaisseau, puis il s'arma.

- Doc, ouvrez l'arrière de l'engin !

- Mais …

L'appareil subit un autre impact de plein fouet. Désormais le vaisseau tanguait et vibrait dangereusement

- Dépéchez vous ! Accroche toi Jack !

La porte s'ouvrit. Les cheveux de Maybourne, dansaient follement autour de sa tête. Il fut projeté en avant, et seul la corde l'empêcha de passer par-dessus bord. Il voyait très bien le vaisseau ennemis une cinquantaine de mètres devant lui. Il aurait même pu distinguer le tatouage sur le front du pilote, malgrès l'obscurité. Harry grimaça, saisit son lance-roquette, visa, et tira. L'explosion fut phénoménale. Le souffle projeta le Jumper en avant, directement à l'intérieur du hangar. L'atterrissage fut brusque, le changement de vitesse extrême. Harry passa de l'arrière de l'appareil à l'avant. La corde l'empêcha de s'écraser sur le cockpit, mais il eut l'impression qu'elle lui avait brisé les reins.

La porte du hangar se referma derrière eux. Le silence s'installa.

Maybourne, après s'être assuré de n'avoir rien de cassé, se détacha puis rejoint ses camarades. Tous les deux avaient l'air hagard et contusionnés mais étaient indemnes. Un silence pesant s'installa. Ils étaient tous encore sous le choc. Ce fut Jack qui prit la parole le premier.

- Docteur Becket ?

- Oui général O'Neill ?

- Puisque c'est vous qui êtes aux commandes, pouvez-vous penser très fort à une bonne bière bien fraîche, je vous prie… ?

**************

John luttait constamment contre la douleur pour rester concentré. Tout ce passait pour le moment comme prévu. Atlantis avait toutes les chances d'être sauvée ! Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant pour John s'il voulait réussir tous les objectifs qu'il s'était fixé : sauver son équipe.

Mais il était en fâcheuse posture. Trois Wraith surveillaient étroitement le futur encas de la reine. Il pourrait sans doute lutter contre la douleur, mais il serait dur de se débarrasser de ses gardes sans diversion. Ils ne cessaient de fixer John de leurs yeux envieux. Un peu comme le ferait un enfant devant la vitrine d'une confiserie. Mais il n'était bien entendu pas question de passer outre les ordres de leur reine. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il était en fâcheuse posture, et dans un sal état.

Il en était là de sa réflexion, lorsque le vaisseau trembla violemment. C'était l'occasion ou jamais ! John profita de ce moment pour se glisser derrière l'ennemi le plus proche, se servant de lui comme d'un bouclier. Les deux autres Wraith tirèrent plusieurs salves de leur rayon énergétique, neutralisant ainsi leur congénère. John se saisit de l'arme du wraith, se coucha à terre, laissant ainsi choir son bouclier alien qui tomba au sol avec un bruit mat, puis riposta. Les deux autres gardes furent vite hors d'état de nuire.

John resta un moment à terre le temps de reprendre son souffle et de combattre la douleur. Son épaule démise lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

Il fallait maintenant se rendre aux cachots. Mais quelque chose lui disait que les Wraiths avaient d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment …

***************

Son épaule le brûlait encore, mais la douleur n'était pas insurmontable. Et ce n'était pas le moment d'être amoindri !

Les tirs de zats et de lances, sifflaient continuellement aux oreilles de Mitchell, tel un acouphène particulièrement gênant. Il se tenait à gauche du couloir, et Teal'c à droite. Tous deux étaient protégés par des piliers accolés à la paroi.

- Nous ne tiendrons pas bien longtemps Teal'c ! hurla Cameron pour se faire entendre.

- En effet, fut la réponse laconique du Jaffa.

Mitchell saisit une grenade et la lança. Cette fois ci, son timing était bon, pas de dommage collatéral à regretter. L'explosion fut puissante et assourdissante. Des débris matériels et organiques furent projetés jusqu'aux deux hommes. Puis … rien. Le silence.

Alors que le Lieutenant Colonel allait passer la tête pour juger de l'étendu des dégâts, les tirs s'abattirent de plus belle sur les deux hommes.

- Ils sont trop nombreux ! dit Teal'c.

- Oui, c'est comme dans les jeux vidéo, ils arrivent à l'infini !

- Tant que ce ne sont pas des guerriers Kull …

- Ah oui, désolé Teal'c …

- Ce n'est rien.*

Les deux hommes avaient beau riposter, les goa'ulds gagnaient du terrain. Le nombre de Jaffas présents était impressionnant.

- Je n'ai plus de grenades, et je commence à manquer de munitions hurla Cameron. Nous ne tiendrons plus très longtemps maintenant ! Allons voir ou en est Carter !

Teal'c hocha la tête, ouvrit la porte qui était de son coté, et fit signe à Mitchell de le rejoindre. Moment délicat pour le peu. Le lieutenant colonel attendit que les tirs diminuent, tandis que Teal'c faisait diversion de son arme, puis traversa en ripostant. Alors qu'il arrivait auprès du Jaffa, un tir de lance lui brûla la jambe. Un cri de douleur s'échappa bien malgré lui de sa gorge. Teal'c le porta à l'intérieur de la salle …

*Voir l'épisode 6 de la saison 8 : « Avatars »

****************

Cela faisait un moment que la bataille durait, et le primat de Ba'al s'impatientait. Il fallait à tout prit capturer ses hommes morts ou vifs !

De la main il demanda à ses hommes d'avancer un peu plus. Il fallait gagner du terrain coûte que coûte !

Une main apparue soudain … puis un projectile …

Le jaffa eut tout juste le temps de se jeter à terre dans l'angle du couloir lorsqu'une explosion retentit propulsant des débris de toutes sortes autour de lui.

Cinq Jaffas étaient morts.

Il saisit son arme, et se fut lui en premier qui reprit les hostilités, alors que les jaffas de leur coté avaient du mal à se ressaisir. Heureusement, le voyant reprendre l'assaut, les autres se remobilisèrent, et l'affrontement gagna en intensité.

Des renforts furent bientôt sur place et l'issue de la bataille ne faisait plus de doute désormais.

Lorsqu'il vit Teal'c accélérer sa cadence de tir, il savait que quelque chose se préparait et ce fut lui qui toucha le Terrien à la jambe.

Son cri de victoire répondit au cri de douleur de Cameron.

- Jaffas, en avant !

Ils se ruèrent vers la porte que deux Jaffas ouvrirent. Ils s'effacèrent ensuite pour ne pas servir de cibles, et pour laisser passer leur chef en premier.

Le prima, s'accroupit, fit un roulé boulé sur le côté, puis visa … personne. La salle de téléportation était vide. Il y avait juste un étrange appareil …


	5. Chapitre cinq : Echec et Mat

**Chapitre cinq : Echec et Mat**

Jack et Maybourne étaient désormais auprès de Weir. Carson quant à lui s'était empressé de rejoindre son infirmerie (On ne sait jamais, au cas où sa présence donnerait d'autres idées à Weir).

Radeck aussi était là. Il étudiait les radars de la cité et faisait le point sur les batteries de tirs encore opérationnelles. Il n'en restait pas beaucoup. Il se demandait à quel moment Jack ou Elizabeth décideraient d'enclencher le bouclier ou d'évacuer Atlantis. Il n'y en avait sûrement pas pour très longtemps …

Un bip retentit.

Zelenka sursauta avant de s'apercevoir qu'il provenait de son propre ordinateur. Il fit disparaître l'écran sur lequel il travaillait. Ce qui s'afficha soudain devant ses yeux ébahis le laissa pantois.

Ce fut Weir qui remarqua en premier l'attitude de Radeck. Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Je … oui … Je … crois que SG-1 a réussi sa mission. Trois vaisseaux mères goa'ulds viennent d'exploser !

Tout le monde dans la salle se retourna vers lui, l'espoir renaissant.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? le pressa Elizabeth, le visage radieux.

- Tout à fais sûr, fit Zelenka avec un petit rire, trois vaisseaux ont été détruits, dont le vaisseau principal où SG-1 a été téléporté.

- Bien joué SG-1 ! fit Jack le poing levé.

- Oui, acquiesça Maybourne un sourire en coin. Ils sont bien plus efficaces depuis que Cameron a pris la tête de l'équipe.

Jack ne releva pas. Il était bien trop content pour cela. Maintenant Ba'al était mort, et la flotte sans leader, ne tarderait sûrement pas à larguer les amarres. C'était le moment pour O'Neill de s'en assurer

- Que font-ils maintenant Zelenka ?

Radeck tapa sur son clavier d'une main, tandis qu'il se grattait la tête de l'autre. Ces cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés.

- Rien pour le moment ils …

L'écran sur lequel travaillait le scientifique s'effaça, laissant sa place à un autre. Zelenka était horrifié.

- Ils bombardent la cité ! Mais cette fois ils nous visent bel et bien ! Les dégâts sont …

- Activez le bouclier ! Crièrent de conserve Jack, Weir et Maybourne.

Radeck jura en Tchèque, puis fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

- Voila, finit-il par dire, tout est opérationnel. La cité est peu endommagée, mais le bouclier ne devrait pas fonctionner plus d'une heure.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Weir anxieuse, se tournant vers Jack.

- On attend et on prie. En espérant que SG-1 nous réserve une de ses surprises dont elle a le secret …

*****

Lorsque Cameron et Teal'c entrèrent, Carter venait tout juste de terminer.

- Dépêchez-vous, nous partons !

Sg-1 et Mayers se regroupèrent au centre de la pièce, sur le rond que formait le transporteur. Carter, pendant se temps-là, actionna le mécanisme puis rejoint ses coéquipiers.

Cameron vit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, puis une lumière l'éblouit, et ils se retrouvèrent tous … dans la même pièce, mais la porte étant cette fois fermée. Une personne ne connaissant pas le système des transporteurs … et qui n'aurait pas une douleur lancinante au niveau de la cuisse … aurait put croire qu'ils venaient de remonter quelques minutes dans le passé. Teal'c se rendit directement à l'ouverture, pour faire le guet.

Daniel, quant à lui, fit le tour de la pièce du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Carter le remarqua et ne sembla pas apprécier du tout.

- Daniel ! Croyez-vous vraiment que je nous aurais envoyé …

- Cela ne coûte rien de vérifier, non ?

Sam sourit, secoua la tête puis sortit une commande de sa poche dont elle pressa un bouton.

Une explosion se fit entendre, puis une deuxième … et une troisième.

Et oui, c'était en effet cela la mission de SG-1. Faire exploser trois vaisseaux de la flotte de Ba'al, ainsi que Ba'al lui-même à l'aide des trois générateurs à Naquadah, puis s'échapper, et tout ça grâce aux anneaux de transport ! La stratégie était simple mais efficace. Sans chef et amoindris, les jaffas abandonneraient la bataille.

Le vaisseau tout entier résonnait encore des explosions alors que l'équipe se congratulait. Teal'c demanda soudain le silence.

- Taisez-vous ! Plusieurs patrouilles approchent, ils ont dû détecter le transfert par les anneaux.

Carter hocha la tête.

- De toute façon il faut nous hâter de partir maintenant si nous voulons pouvoir nous échapper avant qu'ils quittent le secteur.

- Oui, et si je veux garder ma jambe, ajouta Cameron, sourire aux lèvres.

Ils quittèrent la pièce.

Daniel, Mayers et Teal'c étaient partis devant. Sam les suivait à quelques pas, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna pour aider Mitchell à avancer, elle resta interdite. Il n'y avait personne.

- Cameron, où êtes-vous !

Cameron boitillant, apparu soudain à l'angle du couloir, suivis de prêt par une rafale de tirs de lances goa'ulds. Lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de Carter, ils accélérèrent tous deux et rejoignirent bientôt les autres. Les goa'ulds n'étaient pas bien loin derrière.

Mitchell semblait suivre sans aucune difficulté malgré la douleur. Au contraire un étrange sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Que faisiez-vous ? lui demanda Sam, irritée, au bout d'un moment alors que Teal'c en éclaireur, scrutait les horizons.

- Rien, j'avais juste quelque chose à faire …

******

John déambulait dans les couloirs du vaisseau, tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer. Les wraiths étaient apparemment occupés ailleurs, au vu des innombrables impacts que subissait le vaisseau régulièrement. Pour John, l'issue de la bataille ne faisait aucun doute, et il ne souhaitait pas servir de buffet après la victoire. Les cellules n'étaient pas à l'endroit ou elle devait être et John commença à s'impatienter. De plus, son épaule et sa jambe le faisaient horriblement souffrir. A tel point qu'il ne sentait plus les nombreuses brûlures sur son corps. Rien de tel qu'une douleur pour en oublier une autre.

Mais il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps ainsi … et le vaisseau été grand … très grand !

Alors que la pièce où il se trouvait semblait tourner autour de lui, il entendit comme un cri … un rugissement ? Ronon !!

Il partit en claudiquant, l'espoir retrouvé et une envie décuplée. Il allait s'en sortir ! Cela ne pouvait pas être une hallucination !

Alors qu'il arrivait enfin au lieu de son ancienne captivité, il vit … deux Wraiths venant du couloir adjacent au sien qui eux ayant entendus le cri du terrien, venaient aux nouvelles. Ils étaient effroyablement proches de la position du lieutenant colonel. Alors qu'ils débouchaient tous devant la cellule, ils faillirent presque se percuter. Malgré les blessures se fut Sheppard le plus rapide. Il leva son arme et paralysa un de ses ennemis, mais le second se jeta sur lui, et un corps à corps s'en suivit.

Plusieurs tirs partirent au hasard, alors que les hommes luttaient. La lutte fut brève, Sheppard fut vite projeté contre le mur et retomba sonné, meurtri, mais surtout paralysé par la douleur.

Son épaule, sous le choc, s'était ré emboîtée, mais elle lui faisait toujours un mal de chien.

Alors que le Wraith avançait vers lui, tout sourire, John savait que la partie était finie. Lorsque son ennemi pointa son arme sur lui, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose … qu'on abrège ses souffrances ! La douleur n'était plus supportable et elle commençait à avoir raison de sa volonté. Il se sentait partir … très loin … Ces dernières pensée furent pour Atlantis et son équipe prise au piège, alors qu'il perdit connaissance.

*******

Ba'al avait eut beaucoup moins de chance sur les manœuvres suivantes. La force de frappe des vaisseaux Wraith était impressionnante. Ils avaient déjà perdu deux vaisseaux.

Les tirs de la flotte de Ba'al étaient orientés sur un seul vaisseau Wraith. Il finirait bien par l'avoir !

- Monseigneur, des vaisseaux kamikazes, plus petits, semblent absorber nos tirs avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur but. De plus le vaisseau à l'air de se … régénérer tout seul.

- Balivernes ! hurla Ba'al, les yeux rougeoyants de colère.

Son primat baissa la tête.

- Nous ne nous en sortiront pas monseigneur, le mieux serait de fuir.

- Fuir ! Espèce de cloporte ! Ba'al ne fuit pas devant l'ennemi ! Tu vas payer pour ta couardise !

Le primat s'inclina encore plus bas.

- Excusez-moi monseigneur, je prends moi-même la tête des opérations.

- Gagne la bataille. Sinon ce n'est pas la peine de revenir devant moi …

********

Un ours blanc le chargeait. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, mais il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un liquide, il avançait très lentement alors que l'animal arrivait sur lui, avec une vitesse incroyable. Il aurait aimé avancer plus vite, mais ses jambes refusaient de répondre. Il savait pourtant qu'il pouvait le faire ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à courir ! C'était extrêmement frustrant ! Il finit enfin par arriver à son but : un arbre au milieu des glaces. Un chêne immense et feuillu. Il grimpa à l'aide des branches basses et fut à une hauteur considérable bien avant que l'animal arrive. Pour plus de sécurité il continua son ascension et arriva ainsi dans la partie de l'arbre ou le feuillage était le plus épais. Ce qu'il vit le sidéra. Une cité. Une cité, aux reflets verdâtres en plein milieu de l'arbre. Cette cité aux nombreuses flèches qui se perdaient dans les frondaisons, lui semblait étrangement familière. Alors qu'il avançait vers l'entrée présumée de cette cité, une brume apparut devant lui et prit l'apparence d'un grand homme à la carrure digne d'un lutteur. Un ami ? Oui il ressemblait étrangement à un ami … L'homme se mit à lui parler.

- Sheppard ?! Sheppard ?! Réveillez-vous bon sang ! Je sais que vous pouvez le faire !

John sentit le paysage tourner autour de lui, formant un tourbillon de verdure, et soudain apparu le visage flou, puis de plus en plus net de Ronon, qui l'avait assis et qui l'encourageait de sa voix.

- Voila John, c'est bien. Je vais vous porter, mais on aura besoin de vous pour s'échapper.

Tout tournait dans la tête de John, l'incompréhension gagnait sur la douleur physique.

- Que faites vous … Je ne suis pas mort ? Qu'est-ce qui … ?

- Doucement, lui enjoignit Teyla, gardez vos forces. Un tir perdu pendant la bataille, a heurté le boîtier de contrôle de la cellule, permettant ainsi à Ronon d'arriver à temps et de s'occuper de votre ami. Reposez vous, nous aurons besoin de vous, McKay à un plan …

*********

Sheppard était traîné par Ronon et par Teyla. Ils avançaient lentement dans les couloirs, faisant des tours et des détours pour éviter les patrouilles Wraiths. John était conscient mais vivait un véritable martyr. Chaque pouce de son corps le faisait souffrir. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour son équipe. Il faudrait bientôt prendre une décision … elle ne serait pas facile mais elle était inévitable. Il fallait qu'ils continuent tout seul. Ils pouvaient s'en sortir, mais pas en traînant un boulet. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour livrer à son équipe le fruit de sa réflexion, le groupe s'arrêta.

- Les voila !

Ils suivirent le doigt pointé de McKay et virent … les darts !

C'était donc ça le plan de McKay !

John secoua la tête :

- Je ne crois pas avoir assez de forces pour piloter cela.

Tous se tournèrent vers Rodney, comme pour lui demander des comptes. C'était son idée, à lui de trouver autre chose.

- Ben quoi ? fit celui-ci. Je n'ai pas réponse à tout non plus ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est notre seule solution pour sortir d'ici. Ça ou … les ordures organiques.

John était le seul à avoir déjà piloté un dart. Et il faudrait une sacrée dextérité pour sortir de là. Il n'avait donc pas le choix. Il faudrait lutter contre la douleur et la fatigue. C'était leur seule chance de sortir vivant du vaisseau ruche. Alors que tous le regardaient, Sheppard ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, puis annonça :

- Ok. Déposez moi dans le cockpit. Je vais le faire.

**********

Ba'al fulminait. Cela ne faisait aucun doute : les Wraiths gagneraient la bataille. Les tirs et les planeurs de la mort n'avaient servit qu'à retarder l'inévitable. C'était peut être d'ailleurs déjà trop tard. La mort dans l'âme, il allait donner l'ordre de fuir. Un tir, une fois de plus percuta le vaisseau qui trembla dangereusement. Oui, il fallait le faire et vite !

- Jaffas ! Nous quittons ces lieux, enclenchez l'hyperespace.

- Bien Monseigneur.

Le jaffa pianota sur la console du vaisseau … et rien ne se passa. Il réessaya … toujours rien. Il se tourna alors vers Ba'al, ruisselant de sueur et annonça :

- Mons … Monseigneur, l'hyperespace ne marche plus, il est apparemment endommagé.

Le goa'uld tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir de son siège, et avant qu'il ait pu répondre, un nouveau vaisseau goa'uld explosa avec un grand fracas et une lumière intense. C'était le ha'tac qui se trouvait juste devant le leur. Celui qui leur servait de bouclier. Il ne leur restait désormais plus qu'un seul vaisseau les défendant. Ba'al regardait, hypnotisé, les débris incandescents qui s'éparpillaient dans l'espace. Puis soudain il prit une décision.

- Dirigez vous vers cette planète ! Nous allons tenter un atterrissage, puis nous nous y cacherons. Avec un peu de chance il y aura même un Shapaï …

- Mais monseigneur …

- Cette planète est viable oui ou non !

- Oui, mais nous n'arriverons jamais …

Les yeux de Ba'al rougeoyèrent.

- Obéis-moi jaffa !

- Bien monseigneur, il sera fait selon vos désirs.

***********

L'équipe d'Atlantis se faufila vers les vaisseaux. Personne ne les avait encore aperçu.

Ils installèrent tant bien que mal John dans le cockpit.

Tout seul, dans un environnement alien restreint, John ressentait maintenant une immense lassitude et un profond désespoir. Puis, petit à petit, alors qu'il se rappelait comment fonctionnait le vaisseau, il reprit confiance, et oublia ses nombreuses blessures.

Il décolla. La manœuvre de demi-tour pour récupérer l'autre moitié de l'équipe fut délicate, mais Sheppard finit par réussir à faire fonctionner le rayon Wraith et embarqua ainsi Ronon, Teyla et McKay à bord.

- Maintenant, sort-nous de la John ! Direction la porte !

Le dart sortit à pleine vitesse du vaisseau ruche. John suait désormais à grosse goûtes. L'effort à faire pour se maintenir lucide était surhumain. Son front ruisselait littéralement. Des gouttes, provenant de ses sourcils imbibés de sueur, lui brûlaient les yeux. Il passa inaperçu. Les Wraiths et les goa'uld étaient bien trop occupés à se tirer dessus. Sheppard en se retournant, vit un des vaisseaux de Ba'al exploser. De là ou il était il n'en voyait pas d'autre. Ainsi c'était fait ! La bataille était finie ! John n'avait jamais été aussi content d'avoir réveiller les Wraiths ! Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient leur rendre service … involontairement … mais un service tout de même. John en avait payé un lourd tribut, mais cela en valait le coup. Atlantis, n'avait plus qu'à affronter les dix vaisseaux goa'ulds restants.

Enfin l'atmosphère de la planète !

- Mon petit Sheppard, je crois que c'est gagné. Direction la porte des …

Une explosion retentit soudain. Il avait parlé trop vite. Son vaisseau été maintenant endommagé … et incontrôlable. Il vit sur ses radars Wraiths un vaisseau Ha'tac qui le pourchassait. Il aurait du le voir plus tôt ! Ce n'était finalement peut être pas une bonne idée de piloter un vaisseau alien dans cet état physique.

Le vaisseau mère cherchait sans doute comme lui, à s'enfuir du champs de bataille. Il y a des jours comme ça …

Une autre explosion. Mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas le vaisseau du lieutenant colonel qui était visé. Le vaisseau Ha'tac prit soudain de la vitesse et dépassa le vaisseau du colonel. Tout l'arrière du vaisseau ennemi était en flamme et il continuait à accélérer. Tout d'un coup, l'arrière de l'appareil goa'uld se détacha de la structure et perdit peu à peu du terrain sur son autre moitié.

John n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre le contrôle de son engin et continuait donc sa chute, à une centaine de mètres derrière les deux partis du vaisseau goa'uld. Alors qu'il essayait une nouvelle commande, le vaisseau reprit en semblant de vie. Il ralentit, mais bien mollement, et le dart ne se redressait que faiblement.

- Allez ! Un petit effort John !

Sheppard vit devant lui, avec horreur, la partie avant du vaisseau Ha'tac s'écraser à terre dans un immense nuage de sable, bientôt rejoint par l'autre moitié, qui au contact de la structure explosa dans un panache incandescent de fumée et de minéral. Aveuglé par ses conditions, il réussi tous juste à redresser son appareil avant percuter une dune de sable par l'arrière de son vaisseau à une vitesse folle. Il partit en vrille et s'écrasa finalement un peu plus loin. John perdit alors connaissance après un bref moment de lucidité …

************

Mitchell devait être plus touché qu'il le montrait, car il demandait des pauses régulièrement. Ils avaient fini par semer leurs poursuivants, mais ils ne savaient pas pour combien de temps. Aussi, se pressèrent-ils un maximum pour rejoindre les planeurs de la mort. Car c'était bien cela leur mission : s'échapper en « empruntant » des vaisseaux à leurs ennemis.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au hangar ou était entreposé les planeurs de la mort. Il n'en restait plus beaucoup, mais peu importe, il ne leur en fallait que trois.

Pas un seul jaffa à l'horizon. SG-1 avait tout décidé à l'avance, tout se passa très vite.

Cameron et Daniel montèrent dans l'un des engins, Teal'c et Carter dans un autre et Mayers, qui en avait déjà piloté plusieurs, se réserva le dernier. Cameron et Daniel décollèrent en premier, suivis de prêt par les deux autres planeurs.

Ils sortirent du ha'tac à plein régime, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la cité.

- Nous revenons la tête basse, fit remarquer Jackson à Cameron. Les sept vaisseaux goa'ulds restants n'ont pas l'air de vouloir partir.

- Sept ? S'étonna Mitchell ? Non, vous vous trompez Daniel, recomptez.

Sur ce, il sortit une commande de sa poche puis appuya sur un bouton. Une explosion assourdissante fit sursauter Daniel, qui se retourna. Il vit l'ouverture par laquelle ils étaient sortis, cracher du feu, tel un dragon particulièrement productif. Le vaisseau explosait littéralement de l'intérieur. De gros débris se détachèrent de sa structure. Certains prenant la direction de la planète, d'autres partant vers l'infini. L'onde de choc fit vibrer les trois vaisseaux qui prirent de la vitesse.

La voix de Carter se fit alors entendre dans la radio de Mitchell.

« Ici Carter, qu'est-ce qui … »

Mitchell sourit.

- J'ai dû malencontreusement laisser quelques charges explosives sur le vaisseau.

« On dirait qu'ils arrêtent de tirer vers Atlantis ! Bien joué ! »

- Même si vous auriez pu nous mettre au courant, fit remarquer Daniel en secouant la tête.

- Cela aurait été bien moins drôle Daniel !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me doutais que vous diriez ça.

La radio de Mitchell se mit à émettre une fois de plus, mais cette fois ce n'était pas Carter. C'était Mayers.

« Bon, sur ce je vous laisse les amis. Ce n'est pas que vous êtes de mauvaise compagnie, mais vous savez tous ce qui m'attends si je vous suis. Bon courage. »

Sur ce l'appareil de l'ex-agent de la confrérie perdit de la vitesse, fit demi tour, puis repartit à l'opposé, vers l'espace.

Une voix grave sortit de la radio.

« Doit-on le poursuivre ? »

- Non Teal'c, décida Mitchell. Rentrons. Notre seule solution serait de détruire son appareil en vol. Ce serait sacrément démérité après l'aide qu'il nous a apporté. Laissons-le partir, et commencer une nouvelle vie.

Personne ne le contredit. Mayers avait donné de sa personne pour les aider. Ils le reverraient peut-être un jour...

*************

Dans la salle de commande d'Atlantis, les traits étaient tirés et la tension, palpable. O' Neill et Weir n'avaient pas émis un son depuis près d'une heure. Maybourne, ne supportant plus l'inactivité, était partis inspecter les moyens de défense de la cité.

Seul Radeck rompait le silence en annonçant régulièrement combien de temps il restait avant que leur protection ne lâche. Et cela n'allait pas tarder … Le scientifique s'arrachaient littéralement les cheveux.

- Nous n'avons plus que quelques minutes de bouclier, je ne sais pas exactement combien …

Zelenka, le nez collé à l'écran, s'interrompit, puis fit sursauté tous le monde en criant :

- Un nouveau vaisseau vient d'exploser ! Les goa'ulds ont désormais stoppés leurs tirs !

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Weir.

- Reste plus qu'à savoir si ils restent, en prenant le risque de perdre d'autres vaisseaux de façon mystérieuse, où si ils partent.

Jack acquiesça de la tête.

- Sans leader goa'uld, la décision finale sera difficile à prendre …

**************

Sur un vaisseau Goa'uld, la discussion entre deux jaffas était houleuse. L'un d'eux portait la marque distinctive de Ra, l'autre celle d'Apophis.

- Pourquoi donc avez-vous donné l'ordre d'arrêter de tirer ! demanda l'ancien Jaffa de Ra.

- Nous avons perdu quatre vaisseaux, notre seigneur étant dans l'un d'eux, et nous ne savons même pas quelles armes ils ont utilisés. De plus nous avons beau bombarder cette maudite cité, rien ne se passe ! Il vous faut quoi d'autre ?!

- Sholva ! Les goa'ulds sont immortels. Ba'al reviendra ! Lui ou son frère, qui pourchasse le vaisseau terrien. D'après les estimations qu'ils nous ont donnés, le bouclier ne devrait pas tarder à lâcher maintenant.

Les deux interlocuteurs firent face, l'air menaçant. Aucun des deux ne tenait à donner raison à l'autre. S'il fallait en venir aux mains, cela ne les dérangeait nullement.

Interrompant la conversation, un goa'uld arriva dans la salle où ils se trouvaient, à toute allure.

- Le Dédale vient d'apparaître sur les radars, il revient !

- Comment ?! s'étonna l'ex-garde de Ra. Où sont les dix vaisseaux de Ba'al qui le pourchassent ?

- Ils … n'apparaissent nulle part …

***************

- Carter, c'est bien ce que je crois que c'est ?

« Oui, j'en ais bien peur »

Cameron n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Après tous ce qu'ils avaient traversés, ils leur restait encore un combat à mener et non le moindre.

Devant les deux vaisseaux on apercevait la cité d'Atlantis, le bouclier toujours activé. Une nuée de planeurs de la mort tournaient autour, tels des vautours attendant le trépas de leur futur repas.

Mitchell secoua la tête. Cela aurait été trop demandé de rentrer directement sur Atlantis sans comité d'accueil !

- Peuvent-ils nous détecter ?

« Je ne pense pas » répondit Sam.

- Je propose tout de même que nous fassions profile bas. Allons attendre sur le continent l'arrêt de la bataille.

« Si elle s'arrête » fit la voix grave de Teal'c.

- J'aimerais un peu plus d'optimisme si c'est possible ! A moins que vous vouliez que nous affrontions à nous tous seul une multitude de planeurs de la mort !

Un profond silence accueilli ces dires.

- Très bien, reprit Cameron. Direction ce bon vieux plancher des vaches !

Ils changèrent de direction, et mirent le cap vers le continent … mais ce ne fut pas les seuls.

Ce fut Mitchell qui les remarqua en premier.

- Dix à douze vaisseaux ont quittés Atlantis, et nous suivent.

« Je ne sais pas comment … » commença Sam.

- Peu importe comment, ils nous ont repérés. A nous de jouer maintenant. Teal'c, prêt pour un peu d'action ?

« Tout a fait »

Les deux planeurs firent volte face et se dirigèrent vers leurs ennemis. Les tirent fusèrent des deux partis, et un Jaffa partit en fumée avec son vaisseau lors de la première salve. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour pouvoir envisager de les affronter de face, les tirs frôlaient dangereusement les deux pilotes de SG-1.

Cameron redressa son vaisseau et partit à la verticale, vers l'espace. Trois vaisseaux le suivirent. Les jaffas pensaient qu'il fuyait la bataille. Tout d'un coup, par une manœuvre habile, Mitchell fit pivoter son vaisseau et partit en piquet, droit sur ses poursuivants. Trois en moins. Daniel se demandait s'il n'allait pas tarder à rendre son petit déjeuner.

Teal'c de son coté, slalomait pour éviter les tirs des sept vaisseaux restants. Un tir atteint son aile gauche. Cela déséquilibra son appareil, qui partit en vrille. Il put le redresser avant de sombrer dans l'océan, mais ses ennemis avaient gagnés du terrain. Alors qu'il se pensait perdu, Cameron surgit à sa verticale et détruisit les deux planeurs les plus proches de sa position.

Trois appareils se détachèrent du groupe et fondirent sur Mitchell. Teal'c n'avait plus désormais qu'à s'occuper que de deux vaisseaux. Il descendit soudain en piquet vers l'océan, suivit comme son ombre par les deux jaffas. Lorsqu'il remonta brusquement, laissant une traînée blanchâtre sur l'étendu d'eau de mer, un de ses deux poursuivants fut plus rapide que l'autre à redresser son engin et … ils se percutèrent tout deux de plein fouet.

Les débris des deux appareils s'éparpillèrent sur l'océan.

Mitchell avait quand a lui du mal à se débarrasser de ses poursuivants. Ils étaient bien trop près …

Un tir atteignit l'arrière du vaisseau, qui prit feu et plongea vers l'océan. Il réussi tout juste à redresser son appareil, et put ainsi amerrir, faisant jaillir une grande quantité d'eau qui retomba sous forme de pluie sur le cockpit du planeur.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Jackson.

- Voyons le bon coté des choses, fit remarqué Mitchell, l'arrière de l'appareil ne brûle plus.

Daniel et Cameron virent avec horreur les trois planeurs faire demi tour et foncer droit sur eux. Le vaisseau de teal'c apparut alors … mais il était bien trop loin pour pouvoir les aider.

Mitchell et Daniel mirent tout leur poids pour essayer d'ouvrir le cockpit. Sans succès.

Alors qu'ils étaient résignés à mourir, des tirs jaillirent … à leur verticale en direction des trois vaisseaux qui explosèrent. Un profond silence s'installa dans le Cockpit. Seulement rompu par des débris qui tombaient tel une pluie de feu, sur l'océan. Ils l'avaient échappés belle !

Mitchell, au bout d'un moment saisit sa radio, puis contacta l'autre vaisseau.

- Teal'c comment avez-vous fait pour … ?

Ce ne fut pas Teal'c qui lui répondit. Un deuxième planeur venait d'apparaître au grand étonnement de tous.

« J'ai calculé combien de temps il me faudrait pour atteindre la plus proche porte des étoiles avec ce machin. Et je me suis dit que vous accepteriez peut être de me déposer après la bataille. On ne peut pas vous laisser deux minutes tout seul ! … »

****************

Sur Atlantis, la tension était à son paroxysme. Les jaffas comptaient-ils faire durer le suspens encore longtemps ?!

Jack avait le visage enfoui dans ses bras croisés tandis que Weir faisait les cents pas.

Il y avait au moins une bonne nouvelle, le Daedale serait bientôt là, et aucun vaisseau ne le suivait. La mission avait donc réussie !

Radeck, tenant fermement son écran de ses deux mains, observait les six vaisseaux restants sur le radar. Rien à signaler. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Le manque de sommeil et l'utilisation prolongée d'un ordinateur à parfois cet effet.

Puis il se passa quelque chose. Au début Radeck crut à un bug. Les joies de l'informatique. Puis, pris d'un affreux doute, il vérifia sur les radars de la cité …

- Ils sont partis !

Jack se redressa brusquement, droit comme un piquet.

- Quoi ?

La fatigue associée à la stupeur et les cheveux ébouriffés, Zelenka ressemblait plus que jamais à un fou sortant tout droit d'un asile.

- Ils ont enclenchés l'hyperespace et ils ont quitté le secteur et … et …

Le reste de sa phrase fut incompréhensible. Une sorte de prière en Tchèque peut être …

Weir s'était arrêtait de marcher et regardait le scientifique, incrédule.

- Vous voulez dire que …

Radeck fit pivoter son écran.

- Je veux dire que nous sommes sauvés !

La salle explosa de joie. C'était fini. La mission s'était déroulée comme prévu ! Sans accrocs ! L'équipe de Sheppard, SG-1, le Daedale, Atlantis … tous avaient accomplis leur devoir. Mais tous n'étaient pas revenus. Le Daedale était sur le retour, mais qu'en était-il des autres ?

Weir et O'Neill était tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Je vous avez bien dit de ne pas vous inquiéter, fit O'Neill, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Merci Jack.

Puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils y virent la même chose l'un l'autre. Un manque. La bataille était terminée mais tous n'étaient pas rentrés. Beaucoup, aussi, étaient morts.

Jack hocha la tête. Pas besoins de mots pour se comprendre. Pourtant la joie était présente. Pas la peine d'en avoir honte. Il y avait eut des pertes, mais elles n'étaient pas en vain. Atlantis était sauvé, et Ba'al n'avait pas retrouvé sa puissance. Il aurait été invincible si la cité était tombée entre ses mains. Peu de pertes en fait, compte tenu de l'enjeu.

Carson et Maybourne s'était joins à la liesse en salle de commande.

Radeck serait la main à Becket lorsque quelque chose lui attira l'attention …

« Vous nous recevez oui ou non ? »

- Taisez-vous !

Le cri de Zelenka fut assourdissant. Tous se turent.

Le scientifique se saisit avidement de la radio et répondit.

- Nous vous recevons cinq sur cinq.

- Ici SG-1, c'est bon de vous entendre. Nous sommes tout prêt de la cité.

Jack prit la radio des mais de Radeck, un sourire radieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- Ici Jack, les goa'ulds sont partis, vous pouvez rentrer.

- Content d'apprendre ça ! Mais … si vous veniez nous chercher plutôt. J'étais assez bon nageur au lycée, mais j'ai peur d'avoir un peu perdu la main …

*****************

Ce fut Jack en personne qui, à l'aide de Maybourne partit chercher SG-1. Ils hissèrent Mitchell et Daniel à bord puis regagnèrent Atlantis, escortés par les deux planeurs de la mort.

A leur retour, une scène de liesse, comparable à la précédente, s'en suivie. Tout le monde se congratulait … Presque tout le monde. Weir était restée en salle des commandes, fixant la porte. Ils avaient pu contacter Crichton par radio, et d'après lui l'équipe de Sheppard avait été faite prisonnier par les Wraiths. Il restait peu d'espoir qu'ils soient encore vivants. Il y en avait encore moins qu'il puisse s'échapper. Et il n'était pas question d'aller les délivrer. Une mission suicide ne servirait à rien.

Weir soupira et sentit une grande lassitude envahir son corps et son esprit. Oui, ils avaient gagnés ! Mais la victoire était bien amère …

Elle en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque la porte s'activa. Le champ de force formant l'iris était activé. Au bout d'un moment Jack arriva en courant, hors d'haleine.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Weir. Il ne se passe rien pour l'instant.

- Espérons que ce ne sont pas les goa'ulds, ou la confrérie, qui ont changés de technique d'attaque au vue de leur défaite.

Jack et Elizabeth se regardèrent, inquiets.

- Je reçoit un code d'identification ! fit le technicien en charge de la porte. C'est Sheppard et son équipe !

Le visage de Weir s'illumina d'un sourire. Sheppard a le don de se faire désirer !

- Désactivez l'Iris !

Teyla, Ronon et McKay apparurent, traînants un Sheppard inanimé à leur suite …

******************

La fête eut lieu à l'infirmerie.

Trop de personnes clés étaient blessés pour envisager de faire autrement. Sheppard pouvait à peine bougé tant il était bandé, pansé et plâtré. Lorsqu'il était arrivé son diagnostique vital était au plus bas. Mais le talent de Becket associé à la volonté de John avaient fait leur effet. Le plus dur avait été de lui démettre une fois de plus son épaule, avant de lui remboîtée pour remettre les tendons et les nerfs à leur place. Lorne se remettait doucement de ses blessures. A son réveil il avait longuement remercié Jack et Maybourne d'être venus à son secours. Cameron et Mayers n'eurent à subir que peu de soins. Ils s'en sortirent tous d'eux avec des béquilles. L'ex-agent de la confrérie avait eut la promesse de Jack de ne pas être livré au gouvernement. Il serait laissé sur la planète qu'il souhaitait, du moment qu'elle fut sur le chemin de retour vers la terre.

L'équipe du Daedale était aussi présente. Jack avait salué l'efficacité et la compétence de son ami John Crichton.

- Nous te devons beaucoup, avait-il ajouté. J'ai peut être un poste à te proposer au SG-C …

L'équipage du Daedale quand à lui, n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour autant regretter Cadwell. Les coups de gueules de Crichton avaient été dévastateurs au sein du vaisseau. Efficaces … mais néanmoins dévastateurs.

Les cocktails coulaient à flot et tous trinquaient à Atlantis.

Teal'c et Ronon discutaient de leurs exploits, Carter, McKay et Zelenka échangeaient leurs théories sur la technologie ancienne, pendant que les autres écoutaient une fois de plus le récit de Sheppard.

- … aveuglé par le sable et la fumée, mon vaisseau endommagé, je m'écrasais. J'ai tout juste eut la force de rematerialiser Ronon, Teyla et McKay avant de sombrer dans le coma. La suite, vous la connaissez. Ils m'ont portés vers la porte et ont laissés le Jumper sur la planète, pour ne pas perdre de temps. La routine habituelle donc.

L'assemblée, composée notamment de Jack, Elizabeth et Maybourne, éclata de rire. O'Neill et Harry semblaient être devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Tous fêtaient leur éclatante victoire. Tant de facteurs avaient étés en jeu … Le combat avait été tellement inégal, la victoire si inattendu, que tous savouraient ce moment de célébration avec intensité.

Seul McKay semblait ne pas goûter au calme retrouvé. Il était boudeur dans un coin. Se fut Carson qui le remarqua le premier.

- Rodney ? Vous ne venez pas trinquer avec nous ?

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?! Un petit rigolo s'est amusé à mettre des rondelles de citron en décoration sur tous les cocktails ! McKay sauve encore tous le monde et voila comment on le remercie … !

Epilogue :

SG-1 au complet était en salle de débriefing avec le général Landry. Leur visage rayonnait de joie et de fierté. Ils étaient contents de la réussite de leur mission et il y avait de quoi ! Ils avaient grandement contribués à sauver Atlantis !

Contrastant étrangement avec les autres personnes présentes, Jack, lui, avait l'air maussade et grognon.

- Beau travail SG-1 ! Je pense que je vais de ce pas vous accorder quelques jours de congés bien mérités …

- Des nouvelles de Harry ? l'interrompit O'Neill

- Non Jack, on ne l'a pas retrouvé.

Jack tapa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Je l'aurais un jour ce salopard !

Sur ce, il se leva pour quitter la pièce.

- Jack, mais nous n'avons pas …

- Vous m'avez tiré de ma retraite paisible. Je m'en retourne. Mon barbecue va rouiller si je ne m'en occupe pas, et l faut que je rachète des bières. La routine habituelle donc. Ah si, il faut aussi que je me trouve un nouveau réveil.

Sur ce, il sortit, dans la stupeur générale.

- Je crois que cette affaire avec Harry, l'a légèrement perturbé fit remarqué Daniel.

Carter sourit.

- Et comment auriez-vous réagit vous, si quelqu'un, que vous n'appréciez guère, mais qui vous a sauvé la vie, s'échappe à vos dépend après vous avoir mis hors d'état de nuire ?

- Je pense que les rapports entre les deux hommes sont plus compliqués que cela Carter, intervint Landry.

Cameron intervint

- N'empêche, que j'aurais bien aimé être une petite souris ce jour-là, pour voir ce qui s'est passé …

*****

- Jack ?

- Quoi encore !

- A ce rythme là, demain on y est encore.

Jack O'Neill et Maybourne étaient dans une Jeep en direction de Cheyenne Mountain. Après leur voyage en Daedale jusqu'à la terre, et en avion jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche, ils se rendaient maintenant au SG-C. Les deux hommes s'étaient entendus comme chien et chat durant tous le trajet, à tel point qu'à l'aéroport, personne n'avait voulu monter avec eux. Jack, avait voulu prendre un raccourci … dont lui seul avait le secret … et qui les avait complètement perdu au milieu de nulle part.

- Harry ! On ne t'a jamais appris à respecter tes supérieurs hiérarchiques ?

- Bien sur que non. Et en plus je te rappelle que je ne suis plus dans l'armée depuis un moment. Je travaille en solo maintenant.

Jack ricana.

- « Travaillait », tu veux dire. Comme promis, tu vas être jugé. Des hommes du pentagone t'attendent à la base pour t'arrêter.

- Je sais Jack.

Maybourne, le sourire aux lèvres, recula son siège, mit les pieds sur le tableau de bord, s'avachit contre son siège et entreprit alors de dormir jusqu'à la base. Cela lui éviterait d'entendre les récriminations continuelles de son ami. Il ne dormait que depuis peu quand tout à coup, un coup de patin, envoya cogner sa tête contre ses genoux. La main sur le front, il regarda devant lui, et ne vit rien, à part ses pieds, l'asphalte et les bois.

- Jack ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu veux que je descende pour pousser, ou tu …

- Descends Harry.

Maybourne en avala ses mots, il regarda Jack la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

- Que je … Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'as sauver la vie sur Atlantis, alors sorts de ce véhicule et on a qu'à dire qu'on est quitte.

Les méninges de Maybourne tournaient à un rythme peu soutenu alors qu'il venait tout juste d'émerger des bras de Morphée. Puis soudain il comprit ! Un sourire radieux apparut sur le visage de Harry qui contrastait avec l'air crispé de O'Neill. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il prit son sac et descendit de la Jeep.

- Merci Jack ! Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses arrêter juste pour moi.

- Bien sur que si tu le voudrais ! Mais j'ai prévu le coup, tu n'as qu'à m'assommer.

- Jack ? Tu me déçois. Tout ceci est bien rudimentaire.

Tout sourire, il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un Zat.

- Il faut vivre avec son temps Jack.

O'Neill secoua la tête, ses yeux lançant littéralement des éclairs.

- Mais comment as-tu … Il est interdit de se balader …

- Bah, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile, alors je l'ai emprunté.

- Arg … (Il est impossible de retranscrire autrement le son qui s'échappa de la bouche de Jack)

- Ah oui, et avant de te zater je voudrais te remercier pour ton sacrifice.

Son ton était grave, et pour une fois aucun sarcasme ne transparaissait dans sa voix.

- De rien Harry, tu l'as mérité.

Un sourire flamboyant apparut alors sur le visage de Maybourne.

- Je suis sûr que ça t'en coûte de dire ça n'est-ce pas ? Ah, oui, j'oubliais, j'avais bien évidemment prévu de m'échapper par un autre moyen, grâce à quelques unes de mes connaissances du Pentagone, mais je te remercie de ton aide. Je vais prendre un plaisir fou à te zater Jack. Cela aurait été moins amusant de disparaître lors de mon transfert vers Washington.

- Harry, si je te retrouve je te …

Un éclair bleuté s'échappa de l'arme de Maybourne et heurta O'Neill de plein fouet. Après un spasme de douleur, il s'effondra sur son volant, inanimé. Harry ne souriait plus du tout. L'air grave, il se pencha vers son ami et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Merci pour tout Jack, et à la prochaine fois …

**FIN**


End file.
